Mary J Black
by Miss Nii
Summary: Ann voltou! 'Que medo! Será que ia ter de passar por tudo de novo? Tudo até a morte' Continuação de Corine E. Riddle OOC TERMINADA!
1. Me Salve

E ia afundando.

Todas aquelas lembranças de algo que chamava de vida passando por sua mente.

Pensar que nunca mais sentiria aquele cheiro dele, tão único e inexplicável, era terrível, mas pensar que todas as dores e os sofrimentos acabariam era realmente maravilhoso, pensando bem, sua vida sempre fora voltada para ele...

Será que sempre fora assim?

Caminhando para um dia encontrá-lo?

Quanto tempo ficou no escuro?

Não sabia. Um minuto? Um instante? Uma eternidade? Talvez.

Às vezes tinha a sensação de que alguém lhe chamava, mas nunca era ele.

Por quê? Por que ele nunca vinha buscar lhe? Ele não era o seu Príncipe, o seu Tom, afinal? Tudo não passara de uma mentira contada para alguém idiota?

Não podia ser! Mas agora tanto fazia, já não estava mais entre os vivos. Não havia como voltar a vê-lo.

Mas um sentimento que só os vivos possuem insistia em fazer força em seu peito, a Esperança.

Esperança de revê-lo, Esperança de tocá-lo.

Quero voltar! Quero voltar! Quero voltar!

O ar. O ar frio de outubro invadiu seus pulmões. Já havia se desacostumado com aquilo. Que medo! Será que ia ter de passar por tudo de novo? Tudo até a morte? Mas sentiu um par de mãos quentes envolvendo-a, acalmando-a.

Não, não toque em mim, eu vou machucar você...

-É linda... O nome será Mary Jane. Não é lindo?

Viu um par de olhos castanhos encarando-a. Encarou de volta.

-Lindo. Lindo como ela. Linda como a mãe.

Risadas.

Estão felizes por me ver aqui? Talvez, talvez eu deva esquecer e recomeçar. Do começo.

Sentiu uma onda de energia quente e poderosa percorrendo seu corpo. Não era ruim como da outra vez, era boa, reconfortante, sabia que aquele ser ia proteger lhe, ia amar lhe, não ia precisar sofrer como da outra vez...Não.

-Mary Jane Black! Como você explica essa bagunça?!

Gritos, sua mãe gritava. Ela havia quebrado um vaso. Começou a chorar.

-Desculpe mamãe! Eu conserto! Eu conserto! Desculpa!

Corine estava espantada; a menina, com raiva da irmã, quebrou um vaso só com o sentimento.

Era realmente poderosa... Como sua mãe. Aquele colar manchado de sangue que a criança não tirava do pescoço lembrava-lhe disto o tempo inteiro.

A menina começou a pegar os cacos, ainda chorando, se cortou com um deles, a lágrima escorreu do queixo e bateu no machucado que sumiu na hora.

Peter arregalou os olhos, tal qual como Corine, Diana nem se abalou e continuou brincando com sua boneca.

-Co-como? Mãe como ela fez isso?

Desde a morte de Tina haviam se passado seis anos e, nesse meio tempo, Corine e Sirius tinham dado vazão ao amor mútuo que sentiam e se casaram.

Corine adotou Peter. Dois anos após o casamento nasceu Mary e um ano depois, Diana. Antes mesmo de Diana nascer, Sirius estava sendo preso por trair os Potter.

Peter já sabia que sua irmã seria uma bruxa excepcional, mas sempre se surpreendia com o que ela fazia.

Corine sempre tratava tudo aquilo com naturalidade, com tranqüilidade.

Também, não era para menos, ela passara seus primeiros três anos vendo a mãe fazer coisas muito mais "excepcionais" que aquilo e fora "criada" na companhia de Lord Voldemort, o que a filha fazia era fichinha comparado a o que ela já tinha visto.

Se virou para o filho, calma, e disse:

-Não é nada demais, Peter, sua irmã só desenvolveu os poderes antes, só isso. Não quer dizer que ela seja melhor ou pior que você. -Apontou com a varinha para o vaso quebrado-_Reparo._

Deu um meio sorriso, pegou uma Diana relutante no braço e disse:

-Vou dar banho nela, a febre da gripe não está baixando com poções então vou ter que usar um método trouxa. Mary, Peter, podem ir brincar lá fora.

-Mas mãe, as crianças trouxas são chatas! Elas nunca viram uma coruja!

Corine lançou um olhar fuzilante ao filho mais velho e falou com uma voz sarcástica:

-Você tem um senso de humor notável, Peter, por que, SENDO O MAIS VELHO, além de ter de dar exemplo às suas irmãs a respeito disso, COMO MAIS VELHO, já deve estar careca de saber que não devemos falar com os trouxas sobre o nosso mundo.

-Eu...Eu não falei! Eles estavam falando de corujas e eu apenas perguntei se algum deles tinha visto uma coruja antes e eles disseram não, só isso!-Apressou-se em dizer Peter, corando furiosamente de raiva.

-Que bom. Então vá brincar lá fora.

Peter segurou Mary pela mão e saiu, cabisbaixo. A irmãzinha foi atrás, sendo levada, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Lá de fora ainda era possível ouvir Diana gritando que a água estava fria e que não era justo que eles saíssem para brincar com ela trancada em casa.

-Pete! Pete, a mamãe já disse para a gente não sair do quarteirão, Peter! É perigoso! Peter, você tá me ouvindo?!

Ele se virou e disse, sorrindo:

-Estou, maninha, só vou te levar para uma pracinha muito legal que tem ali a diante. Tá bom? Não é nada de perigoso. Eu jamais arriscaria a minha querida maninha.

O olhar dele tinha um quê de fanático. Mary percebeu.

-Pete, você tá me assustando...Eu...Eu tô com medo! Por favor, vamos voltar, maninho! Por favor!

Mary chorava de medo. Peter a ignorou e continuou arrastando.

-Você vai me contar para onde a gente vai de verdade ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?!-Gritou a garotinha.

-Tá bem, cê quer saber?

Mary fez que sim com a cabeça. Peter parou, tirou umas moedas do bolso, se dirigiu ao moço do carrinho de sorvete e comprou duas casquinhas de morango.

-Vamos embora. Procurar o _papai_. Eu estou cansado de ver a mamãe chorar por culpa _dele_ e o Tio Lu dizer que ele não merece nem o desprezo dela. Eu vou bater _nele_ até _Ele_ contar qual é e aí a gente redime _Ele_ com os seus poderes. Trazemos _Ele_ pela mão e todo mundo fica feliz e a mamãe volta a rir como ria antes _dele_ ser preso.

Mary arregalou os olhos e lágrimas transparentes brotaram destes, molhando o sorvete que sujava a sua mão de rosa. Disse:

-Mas se a gente sumir a mamãe vai ficar mais triste que antes e a gente vai ser tão mau como _Ele_ e o Tio Lu vai detestar a gente. Eu não quero isso! Se você quer fazer isso, faça. Mas sem mim!

E virou as costas, pronta para voltar para casa. Apesar de ter apenas cinco anos se portava como se tivesse muito mais. Ela sempre o surpreendia; a cada minuto que passavam juntos seu peito se enchia de admiração por sua irmãzinha.

Talvez fosse algo mais que admiração, mas a questão é que Mary jamais o percebeu. Ele segurou o braço da menina e disse, numa voz rouca quase igual a do pai:

-Não vai embora, não me deixe.

Aqueles olhos verdes suplicantes expressavam todos os seus sentimentos pela irmã, sentimentos proibidos, desconhecidos por até ele mesmo. Mary o encarou, sentiu o peito apertar ao reconhecer naquela expressão a mesma máscara de dor que Lupin tinha quando olhava para sua mãe.

O que era aquilo? Que expressão era aquela?

Ficaram se olhando até que uma voz quebrou o silêncio:

-Oi, garotinha bonitinha, você não quer vir brincar com o titio aqui pertinho? Vai ser bem divertidinho.

Mary encarou o estranho com desprezo e disse:

-Não brinco com gente velha, mamãe me proibiu de falar com estranhos, você, decididamente, é estranho, não vou sair de perto do meu irmão e detesto diminutivos.-Virou de costas com arrogância, fazendo as trancinhas que usava baterem no rosto do homem.

Justamente por ter cometido o erro de ficar de costas, ela não viu a expressão de ódio que surgiu no rosto dele.

O homem a agarrou e começou a arrastá-la, ignorando os protestos de Peter e as agulhadas que sentia nas mãos, como se um escorpião estivesse lhe ferroando.

Mary gritava a plenos pulmões por socorro e que a largasse, mas todos que ali passavam não se importavam com a garotinha desesperada e não interferiam.

Peter deu um chute particularmente forte "naquele lugar" e recebeu um pontapé bem forte na boca do estômago, fazendo-o cair desmaiado por falta de ar.

Ela já estava bem longe de casa, cansada de gritar e chorar, quando ele parou. Abriu a porta de um apartamento e jogou a garotinha no chão. Mary soluçava, encolhida em um canto. O homem se aproximou dela e puxou-lhe o braço. A calça dele já estava no chão quando uma voz rouca gritou ao fundo:

-_Estupore!_

Mary viu o homem cair.

-Eu sabia que você vinha.-Disse, com um sorriso fraco antes de sentir o corpo ficar mole e desmaiar.


	2. Medo

Mesmo de olhos fechados ela era capaz de sentir os pares de olhos fumegando na sua pele e mãos pousando-a em uma cama macia.

-Oh, Meu Deus, como isso pode acontecer? Remus, ela, ela foi...

-Não sei Corine, quando cheguei...

Respondeu Lupin numa voz sufocada, esmagada. Mary ouviu um grito de Peter, que se atirou por sobre sua cama, as lágrimas quentes molhando o rosto dela.

-Ah, Mary, como pude fazer isso com você? É tudo, tudo culpa minha! Se eu não tivesse te levado para lá...Ah, Mary!

Mary abriu os olhos, e disse, sorrindo fraca, com sua voz grave e rouca para a idade:

-Não usa muito o meu nome que gasta.

Corine se atirou por sobre a filha, abraçando sua cabeça contra o peito, chorando e rindo:

-Que preocupação nos deu, mon amour¹!(meu amor)

-Corine, deixe a menina respirar.

Remus não sorria, podia ver que aquele sorriso era apenas para tranqüilizar a mãe e o irmão. Podia ver, que, apesar dos dentes estarem à mostra num esgar que geralmente remetia à felicidade, os olhos estavam opacos e tristes, fazendo o "sorriso" parecer uma careta de dor. Corine enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu:

-Como está, ma cherie?(minha querida)

Mary disse, travessa:

-Oh, mamãe, muito bem! O moço ficou apenas abobado com minha beleza, assim como todos aqueles homens que lhe vêem passar na rua ficam, só que este foi mais ousado! Ah! Eu ficaria melhor se você me trouxesse aquelas deliciosas rosquinhas feitas à moda trouxa!

Corine riu com as macaquices da filha e disse numa voz aveludada:

-Claro, claro, mas descanse. Peter, você poderia olhar Diana enquanto eu faço as rosquinhas?

Peter, ainda em lágrimas, acenou com a cabeça e saiu, em busca da irmãzinha de quatro anos.

Tão logo os dois saíram, Remus se sentou na ponta da cama de Mary e perguntou:

-Você quer me contar o que houve agora ou depois?

Mary se atirou em seus braços e começou a chorar, baixinho, baixinho. Remus sussurrava com uma voz carinhosa palavras doces para a menina e acariciava o topo de sua cabeça.

-Oh, tio! Eu tive tanto medo!

Remus perguntou, limpando as lágrimas que molhavam aquele rosto grave e infantil:

-De quê?

Mary se afastou, séria e séria disse:

-Não sei...direito...Tive medo de que...De que se o tio soubesse do ocorrido, não gostasse mais de mim.

Ela fez um biquinho e começou a chorar de novo, tentando, de forma ineficaz, limpar as lágrimas que escorriam.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia?

Mary não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto.

-Eu tenho tanto medo! De vez em quando, lembro de coisas que nunca fiz, às vezes, minha mamãe me mostra a foto de alguém que morreu antes de eu nascer e eu ouço a voz da pessoa, é como se eu já tivesse conversado com ela...Eu sinto medo de coisas absurdas, do escuro, por exemplo. Eu odeio ficar no escuro, morro de medo. Não é medo de monstros não. É como se alguma coisa muito ruim tivesse acontecido comigo no escuro. E, quando passo em frente ao mar, eu me lembro de uma gruta, muito escura por sinal, como se eu, um dia, tivesse entrado lá.

Remus fechou a cara.

-Mary, você é uma menina muito criativa, mas está levando suas fantasias muito a sério.

-Não são fantasias!

-Claro que não são.

Mary e Remus se viraram para encarar a dona da voz que estava entrando no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de rosquinhas.

-Como assim "Claro que não são."? Que história é essa? Como ela pode "se lembrar" de tudo isso?

Corine sorriu de leve e se sentou na cama da filha pondo a bandeja em frente à menina. Diana, que já tinha melhorado da febre e escapado de Peter, se adiantou, perguntou, com um largo sorriso, "Posso?" e, sem esperar resposta meteu a mão no prato de rosquinhas açucaradas. Mary, com uma rosquinha na mão, perguntou, com um ar de educada curiosidade para a mãe:

-É, como é possível eu "lembrar" de coisas que nunca aconteceram, mamãe?

O sorriso de Corine se alargou.

-Vocês dois me decepcionam. Estão pensando como trouxas, não como gente como nós.

Remus a encarou e disse:

-Está sugerindo que, a sua filha de cinco anos, capte pensamentos de outras pessoas?

-Apesar de não ser impossível, afinal ela é uma bruxa e tem sangue dos Black e dos Gaunt, não, não estou sugerindo isso. Como Mary é o Eixo, é possível que ela esteja captando lembranças da minha mãe.

Remus arregalou os dois olhos.

-E o que isso tem haver, Corine? Ela é só uma criança! Só tem cinco anos!

Corine bufou.

-Remus, criança ou não, ela é capaz de curar machucados com as próprias lágrimas, como uma fênix.

Mary, Diana e Peter viravam a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando acompanhar a discussão.

-Afinal, vão decidir se eu sou uma aberração hoje ou amanhã?!

Corine e Remus tiveram um sobressalto ao serem lembrados pelo grito de Mary que não estavam sozinhos no cômodo.

Corine se sentia culpada, sempre se sentiu. Todos os dias recebia cartas do Ministério da Magia pedindo que "doasse" sua "cria" para estudos com a finalidade de "proteger a Comunidade Mágica de uma criatura horrível como aquela", será que só ela era capaz de ver uma garotinha determinada a ser forte e viver em Mary? Será?

Será que ia ser que nem com Sirius? Será que não adiantaria ela lutar? Será que nunca iam lhe dar crédito só por ser filha de Voldemort com "uma aberração"?

_Corine ainda estava grávida de Diana e via Sirius através das barras de sua cela em Azkaban, o pior de tudo, é que ela sabia que já havia feito tudo ao seu alcance para que vissem, que soubessem, que percebessem, que ele não era um monstro._

_-Eu te amo Sirius.-Sussurrou Corine, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas dele, a cada dia que ela ia visitá-lo, ele estava mais magro._

_-Eu...Eu também te amo...Mas não é perigoso? Para você, que é cardíaca, e para o bebê, vir aqui em Azkaban?_

_Corine sorriu, triste._

_-Eles não ousam se aproximar de mim._

_Sirius a olhou, confuso, e perguntou com sua voz que estava começando a ficar rouca, pelo pouco uso, afinal, ele não tinha muito com quem conversar ali._

_-Por...Por quê?_

_-Eu sou filha de Voldemort, lembra? Carrego um herdeiro dele no meu ventre. É como se fosse "um príncipe das trevas". Ou algo assim. -Sorriu um sorriso sem emoção. Já estava conformada em ser diferente devido a seus laços paternos. -Creio que a minha energia seja tão carregada quanto à dele..._

_Sirius levou um dedo magro e sujo aos lábios cor-de-rosa dela._

_-Shhh...Shhh, não diga isso. Você é maravilhosa...Nunca mais diga isso..._

_Ela agarrou a mão dele como um náufrago agarra uma tábua e verteu lágrimas enquanto beijava aquela mão magrela e suja com imensa paixão._

_-Sirius, eu...Eu te amo. Mas, é a última vez que virei aqui...Por um tempo...Vai ser perigoso para o bebê, eles podem -Corine engole em seco- o nosso bebê. Eu...Eu sinto muito._

_-Corine..._

_-Sim, meu amor?_

_-Você fará o que eu pedir?_

_-Sim._

_-Qualquer coisa?_

_-Sim, sim, qualquer coisa._

_Sirius tirou a mão de perto dela e se afastou._

_-Nunca mais venha aqui._

_Corine quase riu com aquela frase absurda proferida por seu esposo. Ele só podia estar brincando...Era óbvio que estava! Ele não a amava incondicionalmente, afinal? Assim como ela, não é? _

_-Não...-Murmurou- Isso é uma piada, não é? Uma piada de muito mau gosto Padfoot²!_

_Sirius quase enlouqueceu ao vê-la chorar e aquela capacidade inexplicável de ela conseguir parecer tão mulher, tão sensual, tão sexy e, ao mesmo tempo, tão menininha, tão doce, tão...pura._

_-Sirius me diga, me diga que você não está falando sério!-Sirius se afastou mais das grades e daquela que tanto amava. Seu silêncio foi como a sentença de morte para ela. Corine ficou pálida e se atirou contra as grades chorando, agarrando-as, como se a prisioneira fosse ela, não o marido._

_-Não, não! Tudo menos isso! Eu não vou suportar! Eu te amo demais! Não, por favor, Sirius, reconsidere! Por favor!_

_Sirius se virou em fúria, mal sabia Corine o quanto isso doía nele, mas ela era frágil demais, por mais que ela negasse, ele via como aquelas visitas lhe faziam mal, como ela saía pálida dali...Não seria capaz de suportar se ela ficasse mais doente. Mesmo que, para protegê-la, ele tivesse de destruir tudo._

_-VÁ EMBORA! NUNCA MAIS VENHA AQUI! NÃO OUVIU NÃO?! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS TE VER! VAI EMBORA!_

_Corine saiu chorando. Enquanto Sirius escorregava pela parede percebendo que acabara de destruir a sua relação com a mulher que ele mais amara em toda a sua vida._

-Mamãe?

Corine ergueu os olhos e encarou sua filha menor, já não tão pequena assim, sua Diana já tinha sete anos, afinal. Di estava sorridente.

-Sim, Diana?

-Mamãe, eu terminei de ler aquele livro!

Corine não colocou emoção nenhuma no rosto.

-Que bom.

Diana se jogou no sofá ao lado da mãe.

-Mamãe, o que cê tá lendo, mamãe?

Corine continuou com a mesma inexpressão.

-Romeo and Juliet.(Romeu e Julieta)

-Romeo...Juliet? Quem são?

-Duas pessoas que se amam, mas não podem viver juntas.

-Que triste...

-É, muito triste...

Corine se lembrou dos olhos de cor azul-profunda de seu amado e fechou os seus. Inalou profundamente aquele cheiro tão dele que permanecia vivo em sua memória, aquele cheiro que lembrava alecrim.

Sorriu aquele sorriso verdadeiro que só dava quando estava perto dele. Diana olhou extasiada a fisionomia da mãe mudar gradativamente, primeiro naquele sorriso de plástico que ela sempre carregava no rosto, depois para um rosto inexpressivo e finalmente para um sorriso de uma beleza devastadora, só então ela entendeu o porquê do Tio Lu sempre olhá-la abobado assim.

Foi a vez de uma pequena figurinha, com a camisola branca arrastando no chão e os pés descalços, parecendo um fantasma, agarrada com um ursinho alvo como a neve entrar na sala. Corine nem se virou para ver quem era, só pelo barulho dos passos dava para saber, sempre leves como as folhas do outono em que estavam.

-Sim, Mary, minha fantasminha³?

Mary enxugou as pequenas lágrimas e murmurou:

-Sonhei que diziam que eu era uma porção de coisas horríveis que eu não entendi o que queriam dizer...

Corine se virou para a porta, estendendo uma das mãos para a filha do meio por cima do sofá e disse:  
-Se você não entendeu o que estavam dizendo, como pode saber que eram "coisas horríveis", ma cherie?(minha querida)

Mary, com a mão na mão da mãe, ainda chorosa, disse enquanto se encaminhava para o sofá:

-Porque Ele gritava e "eu" gritava de volta, chorando, apesar de dizer que "o odiava", eu sentia uma dor horrível no peito a cada palavra...Por que isso mamãe? Por que eu sou tão estranha?

Corine olhou para a filha e viu a imagem do que ela mais tentava combater em suas crianças. A imagem dela e de sua mãe, a imagem do abandono. Independente de quem tinha abandonado sempre doía. Sua mãe fora abandonada e rejeitada por todos, ela pelos pais e pelas crianças do vilarejo onde morava, sua menina...

-...O que lhe falta Mary? O que lhe faz sentir tão mal? Quem lhe abandonou?

Mary olhou dentro das pupilas de sua mãe e disse:

-Você.

Nota da autora:

¹-Corine é fascinada por línguas latinas, isso será dito pelos personagens mais adiante. Portanto, às vezes ela usara expressões em francês.

²- Almofadinhas no original.

³-Apelido de Mary, por ela ser tão branquinha.


	3. Abandono

Corine se debatia na cama, a lembrança das palavras da pequena filha agora reavivadas em seus sonhos. Na verdade, sempre que ela olhava para a menina se lembrava daquela noite, sempre.

Passaram-se dois anos, era 1º de setembro, e estavam todos na estação. Corine dava instruções aos dois, Mary e Peter. Diana, para variar, tinha sumido e ninguém percebeu.

-Isso que cê tem aí é uma tarântula sul-americana, não é?

A pequena Diana estava parada atrás dos gêmeos Weasley falando com Lino. Os três se viraram para ela com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Hei, menina, quantos anos você tem?

-Nove.-Disse Diana com um sorriso sem um dos dentes da frente.

-Nove?! Que é que cê tá fazendo aqui, hein, pirralha?-Perguntou George

-É, Hogwarts é só para "gente grande", cai fora daqui!-Gritou Fred

Diana franziu as sobrancelhas num gesto de raiva e chutou as canelas dos dois Weasley. Depois, num gesto "Sra. Weasley", com uma das mãos nas cadeiras e o indicador no nariz deles ralhou:

-Olha aqui, seus malas, só por que eu tenho nove anos não quer dizer que cês tenham o direito de me perturbar! E eu entro em Hogwarts no ano que vem! Eu faço aniversário em novembro! Tá? E se não quiserem ter algo acima das canelas chutados, é bom me respeitarem, porque eu jogo futebol!

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

-Futebol?-George perguntou.

-Quem ela pensa que é?-Fred espumou.

-Pega ela!-Gritaram os dois em uníssono.

Lino ficou parado, com a caixa na mão, vendo os três correrem pela plataforma.

BONC!

Diana tinha batido em algo macio, olhou para cima e viu uma mulher ruiva cercada de crianças ruivas. Meio tonta, implorou:

-Eles tão vindo me bater! Me protege, moça!

A Sra. Weasley ergueu os olhos da figurinha loira de olhos castanhos e viu seus filhos gêmeos vindo na direção delas, ambos com cara de espanto.

-Não é possível!-Gritou Fred freando a tempo de não bater na mãe.

-É muita sorte!-Berrou George caindo por cima de Fred.

A Sra. Weasley, a essa altura, já tinha inflado de ódio.

-O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?! ELA É MUITO MENOR QUE VOCÊS!

Diana, que estava com a cara escondida na barriga da Sra. Weasley até então, virou a cara e deu a língua para eles. Fred e George gesticulavam sem parar apontando para ela.

-Ela pode ser menor, mas tem um chute ferrenho!

-Ela chutou as nossas canelas!

-Ela nos ameaçou!

-CHUTOU NOSSAS CANELAS!

-E perturbou!

-E NOS CHUTOU!

-Mãe…

-ELA CHUTOU A GENTE!

-ELA É UM MONSTRINHO!-Berraram os dois em uníssono.

-CHEGA! NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR AS MALUQUICES DE VOCÊS! OS DOIS, JÁ PARA O TREM!

Quando a Sra. Weasley se virou, para olhar o trem, deu de cara com uma mulher loura de olhos castanhos, encarando-a.

-Com licença, mas acho que essa pestinha é minha filha...

Diana se encaminhou para a mãe, de cabeça baixa.

-Vo-você é...é...Corine Black! A esposa daquele assassino!-Exclamou George, baixinho, encarando-a, mas logo desviou o olhar ao ver duas esferas castanhas de frieza e se encolheu ao ver o olhar de censura da mãe.

-Vamos, Diana.-Disse, após lançar um olhar de profundo desprezo para George.

Diana segurou na mão da mãe e foram se encaminhando para a passagem de volta para casa.

Molly Weasley não sabia onde esconder a cara de vergonha de seus filhos, saiu atrás da mulher, sem jeito, pensando no que ia dizer.

-Eu, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pelo meu filho. -Disse, quando finalmente a alcançou.- Não sei como ele pode lhe confundir com aquela mulher.

Corine arregalou os olhos e suas sobrancelhas subiram, de puro espanto, primeiro: a mulher as tinha alcançado; segundo: as tinha alcançado por um motivo daqueles.

-Ele não me confundiu com ninguém.

-Você é Corine Black?

Corine fechou os olhos dando a entender que assentia.

- Por favor, não quero mais tocar nesse assunto. Se a senhora acha que já se desculpou o bastante por um erro de um adolescente sem culpas, eu tenho mesmo de ir. Minha filha tem de ir ao St. Mungus. Licença.

Uma menina pálida, de dez anos, com os cabelos louros caindo em cascata até a metade das costas, os olhos azul-esverdeados, a pele sardenta de tanto pegar sol, com um vestido velho e surrado pelo uso, sapatos boneca desgastados e descoloridos pelo tempo e pelas chuvas que tinham apanhado, estava parada no meio do corredor enquanto as pessoas iam e vinham pelo trem.

Mary puxou uma mecha insistente de cabelo para trás da orelha, agarrou o malão com força e foi se encaminhando para uma das cabines, o trem começou a andar e Mary tropeçou desabando no meio do corredor.

Várias imagens passavam por sua mente, no meio delas havia um garoto de olhos verdes, cabelos negros e óculos, juntamente com um ruivo e uma menina de cabelos castanhos. Primeiro havia um trasgo quebrando pias num banheiro e a menina gritando enquanto os garotos tentavam salvá-la, depois uma cobra enorme atacava o moreno, depois o tio Lu virava lobisomem sob o luar, depois a menina conversava com um rapaz alto e que parecia uma ave de rapina, o ruivo defendia um gol, o moreno beijava uma ruiva...

-SAIAM DA MINHA CABEÇA!

Mary olhou para frente e viu que todos no vagão a olhavam.

Isso, riam, deve ser muito engraçado me ver tendo essas visões...

Pensou ela com amargura. Agarrou o malão e saiu, irritada, sentindo que o seu dia podia ter ido por água abaixo.

Tudo por causa dessas malditas visões! Saco!

Continuou andando entre as cabines até que viu em uma delas uma cabeça morena que ela já tinha visto em muitas visões suas e em fotos da sua mãe também.

Harry! Harry James Potter! Eu não acredito! Filho de Lillian e James Potter?

Mary abriu um largo sorriso que só abria quando lhe mostravam uma poção particularmente difícil, que ninguém conseguia fazer direito.

-Minha mãe. Corine Black. Ela era amiga da sua mãe e do seu pai. E minha tia também.-Disse, se apresentando.

O sorriso alargou. Rony reparou que podia ser muito bonito se ela não insistisse em colocar um brilho que lembrava plástico nos olhos. Ela se virou para ele.

-Weasley.

-Q-quê?

-Weasley, você é um Weasley, não é? Parece muito com seu pai. Ele apareceu lá em casa para resolver uma porta que eu enfeiticei. Se fosse um certo trouxa tentando entrar, a porta emperrava e o trouxa ficava ali, tentando, quando ele ia se jogar para abrir a porta, ela abria suavemente.

Rony ficou boquiaberto.

-Quando você fez isso?

-Ah, quando eu tava atrás da cerca do cara.

-Não, você não entendeu. Quantos anos você tinha?

-Oito. Como eu odiava aquele trouxa. Ele matou três gatos meus. Disse que gatos pretos eram monstros e ele estava fazendo um favor limpando "aquela nojeira" do mundo. Aí eu fui à polícia. O cara riu na maior cara de pau na minha cara e disse que "garotinhas bonitinhas como eu" não deveriam ficar indo à polícia por bobagens. Afinal, eram só uns gatos, que tem aos montes por aí. Aí eu me estressei e fiz aquilo com o trouxa. Levei o maior sermão da mamãe e do Tio Lu. -Falou Mary com simplicidade, saboreando as duas últimas palavras da história.

Lembrando da ruga que surgia na testa dele quando ficava zangado e do prazer secreto que ela sentiu de vê-lo dar um sermão no vizinho por causa dos gatos, dele brincando com o Bóris, que havia sobrevivido à matança.

Sentiu o peito se encher de felicidade só de lembrar dele...Corou ao perceber que Harry olhava para ela, pasmo com a coragem da garota com cara de boneca de porcelana.

Riu ao ver a cara de Rony e captou os pensamentos dele, ele imaginava um trouxa todo esquisito caindo de cara no chão, Mary gargalhou com a cena, quebrando toda a magia do momento.

-Mary, Mary, acorde!

Mary abriu os olhos, assustada, estivera sonhando. Não com seu pai, como havia acontecendo frequentemente desde que ele havia fugido de Azkaban, a prisão bruxa, estava se lembrando da sua primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts.

-P-por que está tudo escuro?-Perguntou ela, de voz pastosa.

-Não sei, de repente tudo ficou assim. Os outros vagões também.-Falou a voz de Hermione.

Finalmente ela se lembrou. Tinha doze anos, estava indo para o seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts e ela, Rony, Mione e Harry estavam...DIVIDINDO UM VAGÃO COM O TIO LU. Era bom demais para ser verdade, ela ainda inspirava rápido o cheiro dele no ar, quando se tocou da situação: o trem estava empacado, no meio do nada, ninguém ali podia usar magia, estava tudo escuro e AINDA POR CIMA a cabine estava um caos com a súbita chegada de Gina, Neville e Diana.

-Ah não...

E estava enjoada. Ah, qual é? Isso tinha que rolar? Numa viagem que prometia tanto? Por que a vida era sempre tão sacana com ela? Como se dissesse: "ela está muito feliz, vamos complicar as coisas um pouco."

-Silêncio!-Ordenou a voz rouca de Remus Lupin, para Mary, Tio Lu, para Diana, Remus.

Todos olhavam meio embasbacados para aquela figura. Mary, quando percebeu que estava sorrindo bobamente, tratou de se dar um tapa.

Pelo menos o enjôo passou, sua pateta.

-Fiquem onde estão.-Disse Lupin, e começou a se levantar lentamente segurando as chamas à sua frente.

Mas a porta se abriu antes que Lupin pudesse alcançá-la. À porta, havia um dementador, Mary sabia que o era, pois sua descrição se encaixava nos monstros que sua mãe relatava. Tendo de vê-los quando ainda ia vê-Lo¹.

Após todos esses anos, Mary relutava em chamá-Lo de _pai_ ou pelo nome, então ele virou Ele. Um herói que virou monstro.

O dementador inspirou longa e lentamente. Fazendo Mary lembrar de coisas que nunca tinha vivido.

Uma menininha de cabelos brancos, pálida, encolhida num canto de uma cela suja com uma mulher ruiva muito bonita gritando com ela, lhe dando tapas, mudou a cena, uma porta batia atrás de uma garota com cara de quem estava decidida a não chorar mais, Mary reparou melhor e viu uma barriga sobressaltada, logo a porta se abriu atrás da grávida, ela se virou, mas não chegou a tempo, suas coisas tinham sido atiradas aos seus pés e a porta tinha sido batida na sua cara, dessa vez.

Mudou a cena, Mary estava de novo pequena, revivendo aquela que era a pior lembrança de sua vida. Lembrando-se do medo, da situação, da dor...via o quarto, via o Tio Lu se encaminhando para ela, tudo ficou confuso, Mary viu as cenas se misturando.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mary se debatia nos braços de Lupin.

-NÃO! NÃO! ME DEIXE EM PAZ! NÃO! Não...

Parou de gritar e começou a chorar compulsivamente nos braços dele.

-Ainda sou pura, ainda sou pura...-Murmurava se apertando e apertando o próprio corpo contra o dele.

Não tinha muita consciência do que fazia, só sabia que queria apaziguar aquele medo horrível que estava sentindo. Mary foi deitada no banco e ali permaneceu.

Ao chegar à escola, foi levada nos braços de Lupin (pois não permitia que ninguém mais a tocasse) para a enfermaria, onde deitaram-na num leito.

-Eu...eu estou bem, é sério.-Murmurava ela enquanto apertava os pulsos de Lupin com mais e mais força.

Ele fez uma cara meio incrédula e ela deu um sorriso fraco.

-Só, só não vai embora...Tá?-Pediu.

Mary virou a cabeça para o lado, se debruçando para fora da cama e vomitou. Naquele exato momento entravam Madame Pomfrey, profª. McGonagall e prof. Dumblendore. Madame Pomfrey foi se aproximando, limpou o vômito com um aceno de varinha, ia tirar a temperatura dela, mas, ao por a mão em sua testa, a afastou rapidamente.

-Ela está gelada! -Disse, olhando para uma Mary pálida, com os lábios roxos, suando, tremendo, a ponto de o queixo bater.-É _isso_ o que acontece quando ela fica perto de dementadores? Outra dessas e pode morrer!

Dumblendore olhou para a pequena loura que tornava a vomitar, desta vez, numa bacia trazida por Madame Pomfrey.

-Ela vai ter que passar a noite aqui, Papoula?

-A noite? –perguntou Madame Pomfrey com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto- Será muita sorte se ela tiver forças para _acordar_ amanhã. Essa garota foi seriamente abalada. Vou trazer chocolate.

E saiu.

Dumblendore se virou para a cama onde estava Mary.

-O que você viu?

Mary falou numa voz rouca.

-Coisas, muitas coisas, coisas horríveis.

Dumblendore a olhou, surpreso.

-Sabe, seria bom para todos nós se você falasse numa língua em que todos fôssemos fluentes.-Ele disse, gentil.

Mary levou as mãos à garganta.

-Mas, mas,...Ah não!

Se deu conta de que estava falando em língua de cobra involuntariamente.

-Relaxe Mary, é mais que normal isso acontecer. Você passou por coisas difíceis hoje. A exaustão pode lhe levar a isso. Nada demais.-E deu um pequeno sorriso agradável.

Mary murmurou algo que ninguém entendeu de novo. Experimentou:

-Eu vi...

-Sim Mary, o que viu?-Perguntou delicadamente o professor Dumblendore.

-Muitas coisas, muitas coisas tristes, muitas coisas horríveis do meu passado que eu tinha conseguido enterrar...Coisas que machucam. Aí, quando eu quis que parasse, ficou pior, misturou tudo.-Falou Mary pausadamente, com a voz embargada de quem tinha sido torturada durante um tempo muito longo, de forma cruel e ininterrupta.

Madame Pomfrey chegou com o chocolate, que Mary tomou com relutância e cara de enjôo, para se sentir melhor logo depois. Dumblendore já tinha ido, juntamente com McGonagall, Lupin tinha saído para a cerimônia, prometendo que ia passar a noite com ela. Todos haviam saído deixando Mary sozinha com seus fantasmas. Enquanto ninguém vinha, ela sentia medo, angústia e outras emoções opressoras. Quando Lupin entrou, Mary viu uma cena nunca antes vista, num local nunca antes visitado.

_Um belo homem de cabelos negros entrava num quarto cheio de cobras, no papel de parede, nos bibelôs, na colcha da cama, nos puxadores do armário,...Mary já havia visto aqueles olhos castanhos em algum lugar...O homem olhava para uma moça, fato que Mary logo reparou. Ela podia até ser bonita, se não fosse magra demais, nem parecesse que fugia do sol. Seus cabelos branco-prateados ondulavam suavemente com a brisa que entrava pela janela, junto com um raio de sol de verão._

_-Para que me chamou aqui, Ann?-Perguntou o homem com um tom ríspido._

_A moça, com cara de iludida, respondeu toda sorrisos:_

_-Eu estou grávida, Tom. Não é maravilhoso?_

_Tom fez cara de que achava aquele fato uma porção de coisas, menos maravilhoso. Mas Ann nem se abalou, continuou a falar._

_-Eu senti mexer hoje de manhã. Andava muito enjoada, Mary Jane me disse que eu estava grávida._

_Mary...Jane? Hey, ladie, esse é o meu nome! Qual é? Vai que é uma doida? Eu não quero ter nome de doida!_

_Tom deu um sorriso mau._

_-Mary Jane disse é? Que bom. Quem é o felizardo que vai ser papai?_

_Mary quase espumou de raiva. Que homem nojento! Como ele podia dizer aquilo? Era óbvio que ele era o pai! A não ser que ele já soubesse que só podia ser ele e aí, pobre Ann. Mas parecia que Ann não tinha entendido e tinha achado que Tom estava confuso, pois ela riu em vez de meter a mão na cara dele._

_-Você é ótimo, Tom! É lógico que é você!-Disse Ann com um largo sorriso. _

_Tom abriu um sorriso maior e mais malévolo ainda._

_-Não Ann, você se enganou, esse filho não é nada meu. Nem você. Eu vim aqui não só para ouvir os seus disparates, mas para dizer que estou por aqui deles._

_Seguiu-se um tempo em que Ann ficou pasma, olhando para Tom como se ele fosse gritar, de repente: "Primeiro de Abril!", mas Tom nada disse, ficou saboreando o efeito de suas palavras para depois dizer:_

_-Sim, estou por aqui de seus disparates...e de você. Acabou, Ann. Você está livre, pode ir._

_Ann deixou o queixo cair de espanto._

_-Mas...eu sou sua esposa! Estou grávida de um filho seu! Você jurou que me amava!_

_Tom gargalhou._

_-E você acreditou. Em cada palavra minha. Eu não preciso mais de você.-acrescentou num tom gélido que não combinava com sua bela figura. –Fora._

_-Para onde eu vou?! Não tenho nem onde cair morta! Estou foragida! Eu confiei minha vida a você! Eu...eu achei que você me amasse o tanto quanto eu lhe amo!_

_Nesse momento Tom disse uma frase que permitiu Mary reconhecê-lo._

_-Amor é para os fracos, Ann. Estou me lixando em saber para onde você vai. Desde que, se quiser viver, fique longe da minha casa. Preste bem atenção, Ann, em respeito aos "serviços" que você prestou a mim e à criança que você carrega no ventre, vou lhe deixar viver, mas, se tornarmos a nos encontrar, não terei piedade. Para o seu próprio bem, se afaste de mim._

_Mary compreendeu que estava presenciando o seu "avô" expulsar sua "avó" de sua casa. Olhou melhor para Ann. Aquelas crianças que ela carregava no ventre...provavelmente eram sua mãe e sua tia._

Abandono. A imagem do desespero e do abandono, era essa sua avó, tal qual como descrita pela sua mãe, talvez pior. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, que estava contorcido de dor, Mary sentia o coração doer, sentiu-se, de repente, incapaz de odiar aquele monstro, sentiu que a culpa era _dela_, que _ela_ estava errada, não podia ser Tom, Tom não era mau, Tom era bom...

-Eu te amo...

Mary abriu os olhos, estava na enfermaria, piscou, confusa, onde estava o quarto? Deu-se conta de que tinha sido um sonho. Mais uma maldita lembrança de sua avó. Quando olhou melhor para frente viu que Lupin a encarava, com uma certa surpresa no olhar, talvez...seria mágoa?

-Com _o que_ estava sonhando?-Perguntou Lupin, meio ríspido.

-Lembranças...-Mary respondeu mais para si mesma do que para ele, que ainda a encarava. Qual era o problema dele? E daí que ela tinha sonhado?

Nota da Autora:

¹-Mary não foi criada por Sirius, seu pai. Logo, tem uma certa revolta em relação a ele.


	4. Winter Ball

Harry ainda não acreditava que aquela era a garotinha que ele havia conhecido há três anos atrás.

-Por que está me olhando com essa cara de idiota?-Perguntou Mary, erguendo uma fina sobrancelha.

Rony riu, mas ao olhar melhor para ela entendeu o porquê daquela cara ridícula de Harry.

Era _mesmo_ difícil acreditar que aquela adolescente predestinada a virar um mulherão fosse a mesma garotinha com cara de boneca de porcelana.

Mary estava com um vestido de uma alça só, azul marinho profundo com diamantes incrustados no tecido, imitando o céu noturno. Seu cabelo louro estava preso em uma tiara de ouro branco com diamantes incrustados deixando os cabelos compridos caídos pelas costas lembrando a Via Láctea, seus pés estavam em uma sandália prateada de salto, seus olhos claros estavam contornados por um lápis prata e ressaltados por uma sombra perolada, seus lábios estavam com um efeito molhado e pareciam maiores¹.

Mary sorriu.

-Eu sei que sou linda, mas será que podiam parar de me olhar embasbacadamente?-Disse ela com um sorriso maroto.

As orelhas de Ron coraram, Harry corou furiosamente. Os três riram e se encaminharam para o salão principal.

Quando Mary pisou no salão, sentiu que milhares de pessoas a encaravam de boca aberta. Se fosse mulher de corar, sua cara estaria parecendo um cabelo de Weasley, mas ela simplesmente empinou o nariz e foi para o núcleo de pessoas e se sentou numa cadeira. Mary não cruzava as pernas, deixava-as juntas, com um tornozelo atrás do outro.

_-Cruzar as pernas é vulgar! Exclamava sua professora (na época em que ela e os irmãos estudaram em uma escola trouxa) toda vez que uma menina cruzava-as, depois de gritar sobre como aquilo era uma escola, não um antro de prostituição, mandava as meninas esticarem as mãos e batia nelas com uma palmatória. A primeira vez que a mulher tentou fazer isso com Mary, a régua de madeira pesada se quebrou antes de tocar na menina._

Ela sentiu um leve toque nas costas e se virou. Deu de cara com o par de olhos verdes mais tristes e tímidos que já tinha visto. Era um rapaz muito bonito. Alto, forte, com os cabelos negros caindo charmosamente sobre os verdes e hipnotizantes olhos do irmão mais velho. Abriu um leve sorriso. Peter estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão.

-Ahn, ahn,...

-Olha, eu acho natural a mamãe me confundir com a vovó, mas, Pete, pare de me chamar de Ann.-Falou Mary, rindo do irmão.

Peter corou mais, sacudiu a cabeça e falou, com a voz rouca que indiciava que estava nervoso, ansioso ou com vergonha:

-Eu...Achei que fosse outra pessoa...Não te reconheci...Você está muito bonita neste vestido, ninha².-Mary gargalhou, o irmão era tão fofo que dava vontade de rir.

-Sente-se Pete, ou você está pagando uma aposta? -Falou Mary ainda rindo. -Você está sozinho na festa?-Perguntou, assumindo um ar sério e cruzando os braços.

Peter abaixou a cabeça e confirmou com um movimento desta. Mary franziu a testa, mas logo desfez esse gesto de fúria e perguntou, com a voz controlada:

-Ela lhe largou de novo?

Novamente Peter confirmou com a cabeça. Mary perguntou, delicadamente:

-E você não vai fazer nada?

Peter fez que não com a cabeça. Mary lhe olhou com o mais profundo desprezo, o que foi pior do que ter gritado e batido nele.

-Você sabe o que eu penso disso.

Ele olhou onde o casal Chang e Diggory estava. Cho olhou-o espantada, abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, enquanto limpava as lágrimas. E murmurou:

-Me desculpe... Você é muito bom para mim...

Ao ler seus lábios Peter começou a gargalhar. Foi até o casal, puxou Cho para junto de si pela cintura e foi levando-a para fora do salão. Ainda rindo e cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido da garota. Deixando todos no salão aparvalhados.

Do outro lado do salão, uma garota loura de 13 anos, olhos castanhos sensuais e penetrantes, usando um vestido vermelho decotado e justo olhava a cena com desprezo. Agarrou Neville, seu acompanhante e namorado, e murmurou, antes de beijá-lo, para si mesma:

-Ele é muito panaca mesmo.

Mary andava pelos jardins da escola vazia de emoções, não conseguia entender; como? Como o Seu irmão, o Seu Pete, havia ido tão baixo por umazinha quaisquer?

Ele é tão

-IDIOTA!-Mary gritou, exteriorizando toda a raiva e pulverizando um arbusto, inconscientemente.

Ouviu uma leve respiração atrás dela e se virou, bruscamente, com a varinha em punho. Estava face a face com Cedric Diggory. Ele estava com as mãos levantadas em gesto de rendimento e ria.

-Você daria uma ótima auror, sabia?

Mary trancou a mandíbula e disse, sarcástica, com o mesmo tom de voz que ele:

-Eu podia ter matado você, _sabia_?

-Eu sei, mas não matou porque...

-...Não quero ser expulsa de Hogwarts.-Disse ela com desprezo.

-Está dizendo que tanto faz para você se eu estou vivo ou morto?-Perguntou Cedric, começando a se sentir decepcionado.

-Nossa! Você tem um cérebro! Devia usá-lo mais freqüentemente, _sabia_? Ah, é. Você tem que se equiparar ao seu fã clu...

Cedric fez uma coisa que Mary jamais imaginaria que ele pudesse fazer e que ela jamais poderia perdoar. Ele a beijou. Um barulho de algo cortando o ar surgiu e pouco depois esse algo fez colisão com a face esquerda de Cedric Diggory.

-Você...Me bateu?

Mary cuspiu no chão e limpou os lábios com força.

-Nunca-Mais-Faça-Isso.

Mary o olhou com ódio. Cedric soltou o braço dela bruscamente, massageando a mão. Parecia que um escorpião enfurecido e extremamente venenoso havia picado-a. Ele olhou, surpreso, para a garota que já estava longe.

-Que mulher³! -Murmurou para si mesmo.

Mary havia se atirado na cama e chorava, de raiva, de frustração. Para alguém que elevar os cantos dos lábios num gesto de afeição era muita coisa, chorar por ter traído uma pessoa que não tinha idéia de seus sentimentos era a mais absurda das coisas estranhas do mundo.

Pare Black! Você é o quê? Uma garotinha? Uma frouxa? Então pare de chorar e volte lá para cobrir o Diggory de porrada! Não...Não posso...

_- POR FAVOR! PARE MOÇO! EU SÓ TENHO CINCO ANOS! POR FAVOR! Por favor...por favor..._

Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão suja, tão... impura.

Diana olhava para baixo.

-É isso? Depois de tudo o que... Então...Acabou?

Uma solitária lágrima fez força para escorrer por seu rosto, mas ela a limpou. Ninguém jamais a vira chorar por homem algum e não seria agora que veriam. Ergueu o queixo e o encarou, orgulhosa, com aquele olhar de desprezo que lançava para o irmão quando ele se humilhava por Cho.

Neville ficou nervoso. Ele adorava Diana, mas...Não era nada, nada justo continuar com aquilo. Olhou para ele e leu em seus olhos algo que ela desejava que ninguém nunca sentisse de si...

-Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, é isso o que você sente por mim? Pena?

-Não!-Neville tentou consertar.

O romance deles dois estava frio havia meses, desde que Sirius Black havia desaparecido de vez. Todo o _amor_ havia sumido. Ela não lhe contava mais nada. Ele falava e ela olhava para o nada, sorrindo e acenando, sem emoção, com a cabeça de vez em quando. Aí, surgiu Ela. Podiam dizer que ela era estranha, ele não se importava. Só sabia que não conseguia parar de pensar em

_Luna Lovegood._

Diana deu uma gargalhada seca e sem emoção e disse:

-Adeus, Nev.

Mordeu o lábio inferior levemente e virou as costas para ele, indo embora.

Como? Como isso foi acontecer? Não era para eu ter me envolvido tão profundamente! Eu, uma das garotas mais sensuais e feministas de Hogwarts, ENCANTADA POR UM PATETA. Isso é ridículo. E absurdo, diga-se de passagem.

Estava correndo tão rápido que, ao bater com força em uma coluna caiu para trás, meio tonta, com o impacto. Estava pronta para sentir o chão duro barrando sua passagem, quando sentiu um par de mãos quentes e fortes segurando-a. Olhou para cima. Viu dois olhos castanhos brilhantes e matreiros e sentiu o seu delicioso cheiro de sabonete.

Deus, como esse cara cheira bem!

Ficou perdida naqueles olhos que pareciam o chão de uma floresta durante muito tempo. Quando ouviu uma voz marota gritar:

-Fred! Hey, Fred! A gente só tá de passagem, lembra?!

Ele parou bruscamente. E riu.

-Hey, eu já vi esses olhos castanhos em algum lugar!

Ela se afastou rapidamente de Fred e os olhou. A primeira vista, parecia que estava olhando para um garoto e um espelho; observando melhor começou a ver diferenças aqui e ali. De súbito, veio um clarão a sua mente. Aqueles...Aqueles eram os gêmeos de quando ela tinha nove anos! Aqueles grossos malcriados! Mmm...Como eles haviam mudado...Até que estavam gatinhos... Um sorriso felino e sensual surgiu em seus lábios. Ela deu uma gargalhada amigável.

-É, acho que já nos vimos mesmo. Diana Black, prazer.

-Black, Black... Aí, bonitinha, você é parente da Mary do 6º ano?-Perguntou Fred pensativo.

Mirava os olhos castanhos e sensuais da menina e sentindo falta do calor que não mais estava em seus braços.

-Ela é minha irmã mais velha.-Disse Diana com um sorriso meiguinho.

George a olhou. Aquela garota nunca lhe saiu dos pensamentos, desde aquela viagem a Hogwarts, ela era diferente de todas as outras, ela era...Única. Pelo menos acompanhariam-na até o salão comunal, vieram para ver Ron e Ginny mesmo...

-...Podemos?

Você é um cubo de gelo sem sentimentos, Diana.

Pensava ela enquanto ria falsamente das piadas dos gêmeos Weasley.

Falsa, cruel e nojenta. É por isso que o Nev terminou com você.

Nota da Autora:

¹-Lembrando que a Mary é uma Black e os Black são riquíssimos.

²-"Ninha" é diminutivo de "maninha".

³-Frase retirada de "O Corcunda de Notre Dame". Fala de Phoebus.


	5. Rosas

Corine estava deitada na cama, de olhos fechados. Ainda não podia acreditar que ele estava no quarto ao lado, mesmo estando na mesma casa há meses.

Ouviu uma batida leve na porta, já podia até imaginar o rosto hesitante dele. Transformou-se num gato. Uma pequenina bolinha de pelos brancos enroscada. Já era de manhã cedo e ela quase não dormiu durante a noite, seu corpo estava em fogo pedindo pelo toque dele, pelas suas carícias.

Mas não ia ceder tão fácil, não importava quantas justificativas ele tinha dado e quantas vezes havia pedido o seu perdão ela não era uma mulher tão fácil assim. Ele havia destroçado seu coração, rasgado sua alma e ela era rancorosa. "Nunca ofenda um gato" era o que Moony¹ tinha lhe dito certa vez, se referindo ao animal que ela mais gostava de se transformar, um gato. Orgulhoso como ela. Sentiu um perfume invadir suas sensíveis narinas felinas, um perfume familiar...

-Rosas. Amarelas.-ouviu sua risada -Será que ainda são suas preferidas?

Se espreguiçou manhosa e sensualmente na cama e se transformou, virando aquela linda mulher que nunca saia da sua mente.

-Nhá (bocejo)...Para a sua sorte, Padfoot, sim, ainda são as minhas preferidas. Se você fosse tão "canino" como diz que é, saberia que eu ainda uso o mesmo perfume.-Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

Céus, será que ele sempre vai mexer comigo assim?

Se afastou do jarro onde tinha posto as rosas e se aproximou sensualmente dela, ficando de quatro na cama, numa distância perigosamente próxima.

Os olhos azul-profundos dele brilharam ao sentir sua respiração ficando tão alterada quanto na última vez em que se encontraram naquela mesma casa, no quarto ao lado, há mais de dez anos. Pegou uma mecha de seu belo cabelo loiro e beijou-a. Sussurrou sensualmente no pé de sua delicada e rosada orelha:

-Sabe, senti muito a sua falta, em Azkaban.

Ela sentiu o corpo estremecer e o rosto empalidecer com a proximidade e, ao sentir aquele hálito morno no pé de seu ouvido, não conseguiu conter um suspiro. Engoliu em seco e adotou novamente a postura ríspida. Rosnou em resposta:

-Sabe, cãozinho, se você fosse menos burro, não teria sentido minha falta lá...

Enlaçou seu pescoço com os alvos braços, mordeu sua orelha, fazendo-o suspirar, e sorriu, malévola:

-...nem morreria de desejo aqui.

O empurrou e saiu do quarto, deixando por lá um Padfoot abestalhado.

O último e derradeiro beijo que os dois trocaram foi pouco antes de ele sair para a missão fatídica que o mataria. Ela não agüentou a dor da perda e, por não poder morrer, sua alma abandonou para sempre o corpo. Este, que era mantido vivo por feitiços e poções, ficará em repouso no Saint Mungus até se desfazer.

Por não haver corpos para enterrar, os filhos e os amigos fizeram um túmulo simbólico para os dois, com os seguintes dizeres na lápide:

"Túmulo simbólico de Corine Emanuelle White Lady Black e Sirius Padfoot Black.

Bons pais

Bons amigos

Bons guerreiros

Bons Marotos.

Descansem em paz."

Periodicamente Mary visita o túmulo e deposita um buquê de rosas amarelas colhidas do jardim da "Mui Nobre Mansão dos Black", agora reformada.

Talvez tenham se encontrado novamente em uma outra vida.

Quem sabe?

Mary carregava seus livros, voltando da biblioteca.

Os risos a cercavam, os sorrisos se voltavam para ela, os olhares de admiração eram lançados a todo instante, mas ao contrário do fogo no gelo lá fora, tudo aquilo só a deixava mais fria.

Seus olhos azul-esverdeados tinham um reflexo cinzento por conta da neve naquele dia. Diana e ela conversavam (Diana falava e ela escutava), sua irmã caçula lhe contava dos garotos que ela tinha dispensado aquela semana e tudo o mais.

Mas Mary não ouvia, não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que sua irmãzinha falava, estava perdida, mergulhada em pensamentos, pensando se valia à pena, se valia à pena continuar com isso...

Como isso era surreal! O que ela não daria para recomeçar e nunca ter saído naquele dia para brincar com o irmão! Tudo começou naquele dia...a tristeza, a dor e o sentimento de ser diferente. Era tolice achar que, se não houvesse aquele dia, ela seria uma criança "feliz e normal". Talvez menos perturbada, mas normal, nunca.

Para começo de papo ela era uma bruxa, depois a mãe dela era filha de dois dos seres mais poderosos que já pisaram na face da Terra, o pai dela era um fora-da-lei e, para finalizar, ela era a reencarnação de um ser amaldiçoado.

-E ainda dizem que tenho sorte.-Falou Mary, suspirando.

-Ãhn? Maryzinha, você pirou? Nós estávamos falando sobre o Derek Hide e se eu vou ou não com ele à Hogsmeade, lembra?

-Ah, é? Puxa, Di, desculpa, eu tava perdida em pensamentos...

-Isso é palpável.

Diana estava começando a ficar magoada.

Ok, ok, ela sempre foi a favoritinha da família, não tem por que eu ficar com raiva dela. Disso, ela não tem culpa. Suponho que seja um grande peso ter um poder como o dela, ela também não escolheu isso. Aquele "incidente" também não contribui para ela ser uma pessoa "hip-hip, hurra!". Mas, (cara!) que droga! Eu sou gente também, gostaria de ter alguém com quem dividir meus pensamentos e emoções! Eu não sou só um corpo sexy...

Nesse momento assoviaram para as pernas dela.

...nem apenas uma pessoa extrovertida! Eu fico insegura, fico com medo do que vão pensar de mim e eu a admirava, sempre a admirei. Ela sempre pareceu tão forte, mas é fraca a ponto de só olhar para o próprio umbigo. Todos são assim, eu não sou nenhuma Madre Teresa de Calcutá (aposto que até ela sentia inveja, raiva, ciúmes, ficava magoada, tinha TPM...)

Diana gargalhou ao imaginar uma freirinha gritando porque haviam rezado alto demais.

veja agora, por exemplo, minha irmã podia estar triste ou magoada com algo e eu larguei ela falando sozinha, pedindo desculpas para as gárgulas. Merlin! Que droga! Eu TINHA que ter feito isso? Grrrr...

Se assustou ao perceber que estava numa área pouco freqüentada do castelo e que ela mesma mal a conhecia.

-Ai Merlin, é sacanagem isso...Só porque eu larguei a "pobre coitada" da minha irmã falando sozinha?-Diana murmurava preocupada tentando achar uma saída daquele lugar que mais parecia um labirinto.

-É isso?! É castigo?! Só pode! Cê adora me sacanear!-Se irritou e começou a gritar com as paredes, chegando a chutar uma delas, e tudo o que conseguiu foi uma dor no dedão do pé.

-Belo chute, Black, se chutar com mais força, talvez consiga fazer o castelo desabar. Ou quebrar o seu pé, tanto faz.

Uma voz desdenhosa veio do fim do corredor, provocando uma irada Diana.

-O que você quer, Malfoy?! Ver a minha desgraça, é isso?! Se era, já conseguiu! Rala daqui! Fora! Vaza! Me deixa em paz!

Ela precisava, mesmo, descontar sua frustração em alguém e o único alvo disponível era Malfoy, se fosse ele a pessoa que possibilitasse ela extravasar, o faria sem pensar duas vezes.

-Como você é desagradável, Black. Daria de tudo para estar bem longe de você nesse exato instante.

Diana lhe lançou um olhar fulminante e, se olhar matasse, a vida já teria largado Malfoy há muito tempo. Mas este não era uma pessoa de se impressionar facilmente, de forma que, ante aquele olhar, tudo o que fez foi sorrir e se aproximar, contradizendo-se.

-Se, por um acaso, hipoteticamente falando, eu conhecesse a saída daqui, o que iria ganhar?

Diana sorriu malevolamente ao começar a entender o joguinho dele.

-Precisando de uma companhia reconfortante, Draco?

Ele se aproximou sorrindo, a enlaçou pela cintura e murmurou do pé de seu ouvido:

-Que bom que você está entendendo, não gosto de mulheres burras.

Ela riu, roucamente. E retrucou de forma manhosa e sensual:

-E você acha que eu preencho os requisitos necessários para ser essa sua companhia, darling?(querido)

-Preciso dizer?-Draco apertou o abraço e roçou o nariz em seu pescoço.

Diana o empurrou, falando calma e desdenhosamente:

-E acha que eu sou fácil assim? Nem que você nascesse de novo eu ficava com você. Prefiro morrer a sentir tão de perto esse seu perfume enjoativo de novo.

Girou os olhos e deu meia volta.

-Por aí você não vai achar a saída...-Draco cantarolou alto o suficiente para ela ouvir. Ela bufou e continuou andando, pisando firme.

Mary estava deitada em sua cama, lendo. Mione entrou porta adentro.

-Mary, eu sei que hoje o dia não está lindo, mas, vamos, você não precisa ser tão soturna o tempo todo...

Mary sorriu e se ergueu.

-Não estava soturna, estava lendo.

-O quê?

-Poesias.

Hermione vibrou com a possibilidade de mais um livro para ler.

-Posso?

Mary fez que sim com a cabeça, com um ligeiro riso nos lábios.

-Pode, mas você não vai entender.

-Como assim?

Perguntou Mione indignada.

-É claro que vou! Eu sou muito boa em línguas arcaicas!

Mary fez um som de riso com o nariz.

-Não estão escritas em arcaico, é uma língua muito atual.

-Melhor ainda!-Exclamou Mione sem entender.

Ao pegar o livro se decepcionou.

-Que raios de língua é essa?

-Português.

-Não sabia que você falava português.

-Minha mãe era fascinada por línguas latinas. Domino o português, o espanhol, o inglês², claro e o francês.

-Nossa. Lê uma dessas poesias para mim?

-Em inglês? Eu não sei traduzir...

Mione sorriu levemente.

-Então leia em português mesmo...

-Ãhn...Você não vai entender...

Mary estava hesitante, aquelas poesias eram seu tesouro, um tesouro que não sabia se Mione seria capaz de compreender.

-Não tem problema, me deixe ouvir a melodia contida nas palavras.

Mary limpou a garganta e escolheu um poema:

- "Minha vida não foi um romance…

Nunca tive até hoje um segredo.

Se me amas, não digas, que morro

De surpresa… de encanto… de medo…

Minha vida não foi um romance…

Minha vida passou por passar.

Se não amas, não finjas, que vivo

Esperando um amor para amar.

Minha vida não foi um romance…

Pobre vida… passou sem enredo…

Glória a ti que me enches a vida

De surpresa, de encanto, de medo!

Minha vida não foi um romance…

Ai de mim… Já se ia acabar!

Pobre vida que toda depende

De um sorriso… de um gesto… um olhar…"

Mário Quintana

-Nossa. É tão...forte.

Mary encarou com uma expressão de "cuméquié?":

-Mione, você não entendeu a poesia...

-É, mas a língua é forte!

-Eu não domino direito...E tenho muito sotaque, minha mãe era bem melhor do que eu.

Mione sorriu, pegou Mary pela mão e esta, pondo o livro em cima da cama, se deixou levar docilmente, sorrindo.

Notas da Autora:

1-Para quem não sabe, Moony é Aluado em inglês.

²-Não, eu não acho que inglês seja uma língua latina, é saxônica, porém Mary é inglesa, logo, ela domina o inglês.


	6. Hallowen

Mary e Mione estavam andando pelo castelo. Conversavam sobre as aulas, sobre a vida, os garotos, tudo em geral. De repente, aparece uma Diana enfurecida na frente delas, com uma pobre Ginny atrás.

-Di, se ele beijou é porque gosta, oras!

-A questão é: _eu_ não gosto dele! E depois, o Neville acabou de romper comigo, isso não quer dizer nada?!

-Sim, que você está "livre".

-Eu tenho cara de p por acaso?!

-Diana, calma, isso não é um botequim de beira de esquina...

-EU VOU ESGANAR AQUELE LOIRO DESGRAÇADO! AQUELE FDP! AAAAARGHHHH!

E começou a chorar no meio do corredor. Mary arregalou os olhos e Mione se espantou muito mais. Com os passos leves que lhe eram característicos, Mary se aproximou da irmãzinha. Pousando-lhe a mão no ombro, com uma voz suave, perguntou:

-Quem beijou você sem a permissão?

Diana escondeu o rosto no colo da irmã enquanto chorava copiosamente.

-Aquele fdp prepotente, aquele loiro aguado, aquele slytherin maldito, aquele...Malfoy! Seu fdp desgraçado é bom você saber correr, porque eu vou quebrar a sua cara!

Malfoy que passava por lá, em vez de correr, se aproximou da besta fera.

-Diana, querida, sentiu muitas saudades de mim?

-Você é burro ou surdo? Não ouviu o que eu disse, não?

-Pode repetir? Não falo a língua das cobras...

Diana não repetiu, agiu. Levantou e meteu um soco no maxilar de Malfoy.

-E NÃO ENCOSTE MAIS EM MIM, SEU B!

Virou-se sorrindo para Mary e disse:

-Obrigada, mana.

E foi embora.

-Como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa.-Murmurou Mary, divertida.

-Muito bem Malfoy, deixa eu ver esse queixo, porque o gancho de esquerda da minha irmã é muito bom.

Malfoy se deixou tocar pelas alvas mãos de Mary.

-Hmmm...Ela deslocou o seu maxilar...Acho que sei dar um jeito nisso...

-A...A gui zaghi?!(ACHA que sabe?!)-Perguntou ele, em um tom meio assustado.

-Quê? Ah, você fala depois, com esse maxilar assim além de não se fazer entender, só piora a dor.

Com um aceno de varinha, o maxilar de Draco volta para o lugar.

-Ai! Isso doeu, Black!-Draco se queixou.

-Se quiser eu posso pôr como estava de novo, Malfoy.-Rosnou Mary.

-Sabe que você e sua irmã são muito parecidas?

-Sabia que, se eu souber que você tocou numa delas duas de novo, você vai estar muito ferrado, Malfoy?

Mione apareceu, por trás de Mary, junto com Ginny, as duas com de braços cruzados.

-Ah é, sangue-ruim, e o que você e sua amiguinha pobretona vão fazer, hein?

-Elas, nada. Porque são duas damas muito educadas, mas eu não respondo por meus atos, Malfoy.

Peter estava com uma cara medonha, atrás de Malfoy.

-Caia fora daqui, aguado.

Tão logo o slytherin se afastou, Peter se aproximou de Mary e perguntou:

-Você está bem? Ele não lhe fez nada de mal?

Mary sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Venha, está na hora do jantar.-Disse Peter gentil.

-Amanhã tem Hogsmeade do Hallowen, não é Mione?-Perguntou Ginny, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para o salão principal.

-É mesmo, amanhã é Hallowen.-E sorriu, olhando para Peter como se houvesse uma cumplicidade implícita nas palavras.

-Ninha, você vai à Hogsmeade amanhã?-Peter perguntou a Mary, que até o momento estava alheia da conversa.

Mary se virou com um olhar meio vago e falou, sem emoção:

-Creio que não, estou meio atrasada com uns trabalhos e não posso me dar ao luxo de sair para me divertir.

-Ah, por favor, Mary, vamos, amanhã é Hallowen! Você _tem_ que ir! Ginny puxou o braço de Mary com urgência.

Intrigada, esta perguntou:

-Por que fazem tanta questão que eu vá neste passeio?

-Porque...Porque...Ah! Porque é seu aniversário1, oras!-Mione teve de pensar rápido, Mary não podia saber a _verdadeira_ razão da visita ser tão importante.

-E daí, não é nada demais. Eu vivi mais um ano, e...Olha, eu tenho _mesmo_ que adiantar uns trabalhos.

-Mary Jane Black, esse passeio vai fazer bem para você, fantasminha. Se não vai por você, vai por nós, certo?

-Certo, certo. O que vocês não me pedem rindo que eu não faço chorando²?

Dia seguinte, havia uma certa tensão no ar.

Mary estava vestida discretamente com uma saia preta até os joelhos, All Star preto, blusa de gola alta e mangas compridas, cinza.

Ginny e Mione estavam de macacão azul marinho e blusa branca de mangas compridas com um casaco de moletom cinza.

Diana, para variar, chamaria menos atenção se estivesse fantasiada de árvore de natal. Blusa negra de meia manga com uma abóbora no centro embaixo a clássica frase de Hallowen ("Trick or treats!"³), uma saia acima dos joelhos pregueada laranja berrante, coturnos amarrados com fitas de cetim laranjas e roxas e, nos cabelos, tic-tacs coloridos prendendo a bela franja unilateral loira.

Peter estava de camisa social azul-petróleo, calça social preta e sapato social de mesma cor.

Harry e Rony vestiram a primeira roupa encontrada (calça jeans, camisa de malha e suéteres).

-Diana, por que você cisma em se vestir de árvore de natal?-Perguntou Mione, desgostosa.

-Árvore de natal é no natal, minha cara crânio. Eu queria vir de abóbora hoje, mas a Ginny não deixou.-Comentou Diana entre a tristeza e a diversão.

Mione, após deixar Diana sair correndo na frente, comentou com o grupo, aliviada, provocando gargalhadas gerais:

-Ginny, ainda bem que você não deixou.

Mary, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sentiu o corpo ser puxado para trás e deu de cara com um rapaz, que devia ser do 7º ano, com muitas rosas vermelhas na mão.

-Eu...posso falar com você? Digo, em particular?

Mary se sentiu levemente surpresa com o ato do rapaz, porém, virou-se para o grupo e pediu:

-Vão indo na frente, eu os alcanço depois.

Ginny virou-se para Mione, abrindo a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida por esta:

-Não é nada do que você possa estar pensando. Aquele é Josh Shnyder, um amigo de Mary de longa data. Ele está perdidamente apaixonado por uma garota do último ano e ela está dando uns conselhos para ele (vai se declarar hoje).

-Hm, interessante.-Falou Ginny com cara de quem não tinha prestado atenção.-Mas não era isso que eu ia falar.

-Ah é?-Mione pareceu educadamente surpresa-O que é, então?

-Eu só quero saber se Ele vai estar lá...

-Há! É bom que esteja, se não, a minha mãe vai se remexer no Saint Mungus.-Disse Peter.

-Ué, o que a Tia Co tem haver com esse nosso "plano"?

-O último pedido que ela fez para mim...-Peter completou imitando a voz da mãe - "Pete, sua irmã fica deprimida todo aniversário, eu gostaria que esse fosse bom para ela..."

-"...Você poderia se encarregar disso, mon ange?"-completou Diana.

Mary voltou com o rosto sorridente e logo Mary, Mione, Diana e Ginny estavam numa das carruagens, ao passo que Ron, Harry e Peter estavam n'outra. Saltando em Hogsmeade, Diana falou:

-Hm, eu vou vazando, tenho um encontro com dois distintos cavalheiros...

-DOIS?-Espantou-se Mione.

-É, algum problema? Ah, Ginny, como eu vou distinguir seus irmãos?-e murmurou "gêmeos..." em tom de queixa.

Ginny sorriu e disse que ia com ela para ajudá-la. Ron ficou com o queixo nos pés.

-Isso é absurdo, Diana! Eles, além de serem dois, são quatro anos mais velhos que você!

-Onde está o absurdo nisso? Olha Ron, eu discuto teologia com você depois tá? O Fred e o George não gostam de esperar muito, da última vez eles ficaram muito emburrados durante o encontro, (mais do que o normal, porque detestam quando eu dou mais atenção a um do que a outro...) Ah! Eu tô atrasada! Tenho que ir, Roniquinho! Vamos Ginny!-e saiu arrastando a amiga pela mão.

E esta, por sua vez, deu tchauzinho com a mão livre. Mione disse:

-Harry, você, Ron e Peter vão na frente ao Três Vassouras, eu vou depois.

-Então tá, tchau Mione, tchau Mary.

Vendo os meninos se afastarem, Mione foi arrastando Mary pela mão até em frente à Casa dos Gritos.

-O que a gente tá fazendo aqui, Mione?-perguntou Mary, divertida.

-Eu tô com fome...Vou na Dedosdemel, me espere aí.

-Mas...Mione, espera!

Tarde demais, ela já ia longe...

Notas da Autora:

1-Mary aniversaria no Hallowen

²-Eu fiz Mary brincar com um ditado daqui (o que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço rindo?).

³- Frase clássica do Hallowen que, em português, pode ser traduzida como "Doces ou travessuras!". Costume originário da cultura céltica em que as crianças recolhiam doces para acalmar os espíritos malignos que ficavam à solta no Samhain (o último dia do ano, o dia do Pentecostes, na festa católica), 31 de outubro.


	7. A Finura do Véu

Ela se sentia asfixiada...Era quase como se não houvesse ar...Ela sentia isso todo 31 de outubro...Meio desmaiada, tombou, se apoiando na cerca.

-Ah, beleza, já tô delirando...

Era impossível que Ele estivesse ali, com aquele sorriso calmo, carregando-a nos braços, aparatando para dentro da Casa dos Gritos, deitando-a na cama e dizendo, com um meio sorriso:

-Você só dá trabalho mesmo. É assim todo Hallowen, não é, Mary?

Que estranho, alucinações não costumam falar...

Ela sorriu, fraca, confusa, delirante, talvez. Ergueu a mão molemente tentando alcançá-lo e murmurou, meio tonta:

-Mas não importa, não é? Não importa porque você sempre vai estar aqui, cuidando de mim...

Ele ficou sério, segurou sua mão e triste disse palavras que ficariam marcadas eternamente na memória dela:

-Não, não importa. Mesmo que morra eu estarei aqui, protegendo você.

Ela fechou os olhos e, sonhando, ouvia passos fortes no terreno da escola, viu muitos vultos encapuzados com Aquele Homem à frente. Com um sorriso mau, ele tocava fogo na cabana de Hagrid.

-NÃÃÃÃO!

Remus a olhou estarrecido, sem entender nada.

-Mary, Mary, o que houve?

Disse ele, tentando segurar a menina que se debatia e gritava.

-Você...você precisa...ir!

-Do que está falando?

-VAI EMBORA!

Remus a largou (sem entender) e aparatou, sem imaginar o quanto isso mudaria a vida de ambos. Mary se levantou, ainda que tonta, não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Não quando Dumblendore estava fora! A escola estava totalmente indefesa!

Saiu tropeçando e, sem saber como, estava vendo tudo de fora.

-Olá, vovô. Lembra de mim?-Falou "Mary" dirigindo-se a Voldemort com um sorriso malévolo. Voldemort ficou parado no lugar com uma cara de assombro ao reconhecer o rosto e a expressão.

-Você...

-É, eu. Falei que íamos nos conhecer, não falei, vovô?

Ele segurou seu pulso com brutalidade:

-Ela me escolheu, não podiam voltar! O que está fazendo aqui?

"Mary" riu.

-Ela escolheu Você, mas Você não escolheu Ela. Entendeu, vovô?

Voldemort apertou seu pulso com mais força fazendo-a torcer a cara, ainda divertida.

-Quer parar de me chamar assim? Não sou avô de ninguém.

Ela fez uma cara de espanto debochado.

-Oh não? E Corine?

Ele fez uma cara de esforço para se lembrar.

-Aquela pirralha? Eu achei que estivesse morta...

"Mary" comentou, como quem comenta sobre o tempo:

-E está, mas antes ela fez duas filhas e a gêmea dela fez um rapaz.

-Hm...Pronta para morrer, Ann?

-Não e não. Não vou morrer e não sou Ann.-Disse ela com um sorrisinho, se soltando dele.

Os Comensais apertaram o cerco, enquanto outros corriam para a escola.

-Ah, que bom que estão mais próximos...Assim é mais fácil.-Ela falava com os Comensais de Elite como quem brinca de pega-pega com crianças.

-_Em nome da Grande Mãe, em honra ao Grande Pai, pelas Três Fases da Lua, pelos meus Irmãos e Irmãs terrenos, pelo Sangue derramado na terra, dai-me poder para impedir esse massacre, em nome da Lua Nova eu invoco os poderes dos Cinco Elementos!_

Se agachou encostando as mãos no chão, fazendo ocorrer um terremoto terrível que desestabilizou os Comensais. Os que não caíram com o terremoto foram derrubados pelo vento forte. As raízes das árvores se enroscaram nas pernas de outros. Uma chuva forte começou a cair.

A chuva, os trovões e os raios somados ao resto aterrorizaram os Comensais.

Simultaneamente os cabelos de Mary começaram a embranquecer e seus olhos verde-água se tornaram azul-aguado, ela gritava de dor, enquanto sua vida era sugada pela terra.

Voldemort se surpreendeu, isso era um feitiço celta antigo, como aquela garotinha o executava tão bem? Deu o toque de partir.

Mary sorriu e tombou, semimorta.

Diana, que estava chegando, deu um grito de horror ao ver a irmã naquela situação. Olhou para aquele que ela julgava culpado de tudo com uma face carregada de desprezo. Voldemort semi-sorriu, há muito tempo uma garota não conseguia ser forte o bastante para sustentar seu olhar e aqueles olhos castanhos lhe diziam que, se dependesse dela, não sairia vivo dessa.

-O que você fez para a minha fantasminha?

Nunca vira tanta insolência numa só pessoa desde Bellatrix. Retrucou:

-Pergunte a ela.

E foram todos embora, deixando Diana com a cabeça da irmã repousada em seu colo.

Mary abriu os olhos como se esses pesassem uma tonelada. Ao terminar de despertar, constatou que estava no Largo Grimmauld, em sua cama.

Diana, de luto, estava na cabeceira, muito pálida, sem nenhum vestígio do doce sorriso que a acompanhava.

Esta mesma torcia e retorcia um pequeno lencinho branco nas mãos de mesma cor. Lágrimas transparentes escorriam por seu rosto contorcido de dor, seu lábio inferior estava pálido de tanto ser mordido, com uma pequena gotinha de sangue escorrendo pelo queixo e se misturando com as lágrimas.

-Mary!-Gritou ela agoniada.-Você acordou! Eu...eu achei que você fosse ficar eternamente dormindo, como mamãe! Já estávamos preparando o seu túmulo também!-Ela gritava esganiçada enquanto abraçava a irmã e soluçava.

Mary meio tonta, não entendeu a última parte.

-Tam...bém? Quem... quem mais morreu?

Diana soltou um guincho e a apertou com mais força.

-No...no meio da batalha...Cho e Peter morreram! O traidor do Snape assassinou Dumblendore!

Mary estava confusa, não entendia nada...Peter...morto? Ele que tinha sido mais que um irmão, quase um pai! Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem involuntariamente.

-Eu...eu não pude fazer nada...nada...É tudo culpa minha! De que adianta ter toda essa b de poder se eu não posso salvar aqueles que eu mais amo?!

Todo seu corpo tremia horrivelmente. Diana a abraçava, entendia sua dor...

-Não, não, não é sua culpa. Se você não tivesse executado aquele feitiço, talvez nenhum de nós estivesse aqui...Seu sacrifício salvou Hogwarts de um massacre!

-E...e o tio?

Diana sorriu. Ela sabia da paixão devoradora que Mary sentia por Lupin, apesar de nunca ter gostado muito dele. Mas seu sorriso murchou, Mary teria um baque quando soubesse...

-Ele casa semana que vem.

-O QUÊ?!

Mary sentia o coração bater forte. Diana a segurou com mais força, obrigando a irmã a ficar face a face com ela.

-Ele queria esperar você acordar, mas você dormiu por oito meses...Tonks o pressionou e eles vão se casar na semana que vem...

-Oi...oito meses? Eu dormi tudo isso?

Diana fez que sim com a cabeça.

-E teria dormido mais...Mas eu doei a minha energia para você.

-Isso...Isso deve ter quase matado você...

Diana abanou a mão como se não fosse nada.

-Você é minha irmã, lembra? Sempre juntas.

Mary chorando, abraçou a pessoa mais importante de sua vida no momento.

Dois dias depois, já de pé, preparava o café da manhã. Remus entrou na cozinha e levou um susto ao vê-la de avental, coque frouxo e frigideira na mão.

-Mary...você está parecendo uma dona-de-casa assim...

Ela se virou, com o rosto docemente sujo de farinha.

-Mas eu sou uma "dona-de-casa". Eu e Diana estamos sozinhas aqui, alguém precisa cuidar da casa enquanto outra cuida das finanças.

Ele sorriu.

-Ah! Seu presente de casamento já está sendo providenciado.-Disse ela, piscando o olho.

Ele se aproximou, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Pensando rápido, virou-se com um prato cheio de comida e perguntou, com um sorriso inocente:

-Panquecas?

-Não.-Ele estava segurando entre os dedos uma mecha dos finos cabelos cor-de-algodão da menina-mulher.-O que aconteceu com eles para ficarem assim?

Vermelha, sem conseguir desviar o olhar dos olhos claros dele, Mary respondeu:

-Segundo Mary Jane, é o preço pelo feitiço.

Ele riu, achando que ela estava brincando.

-Mary Jane? Sua amiga imaginária com a gêmea dela, Ann?

Ela o olhou, séria.

-Não são imaginárias. Ann é o espírito da minha avó e Mary Jane é o seu duplo.

-Por que você tem o mesmo nome que ela?

-Era para eu ser ela. Mas algo deu errado...-Seus olhos estavam de fronte para os dele, sem focá-los efetivamente.

Nesses segundos, Remus se pegou imaginando como Mary ficaria linda de branco...Largou sua mecha e, de costas, perguntou:

-Mas quem vai cuidar da casa quando vocês estiverem fora?

Ela, servindo a mesa, comentou:

-Ah, estava pensando em contratar uns elfos...

-Comprar?

-Não, contratar. Vou pagar pelo serviço.

-Acho que Dora não se importaria se vocês fossem morar lá...

Mary comentou:

-Ah não, não seria legal. Eu quero morar sozinha...

-E Diana?

-Assim que ficar maior de idade, ela vai embora, para morar com Fred e George como contadora deles.

-Ela não precisa se mudar.

Mary gargalhou.

-Ela vai morar com eles, o fato de ser contadora é bônus. Eles decidiram levar uma vida a três.

-Eles vão viver um triângulo?!

-Se isso faz bem aos três, qual é o problema?

Remus nunca imaginara que aquele bebê que torcia o nariz para papinha de cenoura viraria um mulherão que moraria com dois rapazes. Nem imaginaria que Mary, que costumava virar a caixa de leite pela mesa inteira, menos no copo, prepararia panquecas de cara tão apetitosa.

-Você vai fazer o que da vida?

-Pretendo ser professora de poções.

Remus se encostou no portal.

-E quanto à vida pessoal?

-Pretendo cuidar muito bem dos meus amigos.

Remus torceu o nariz.

-Não tem nenhum pretendente?

Ela se virou, quase triste, encarando-o:

-Não. Já se apossaram do meu coração.

Foi como uma flechada cortando o coração de Remus. Ele nunca tinha percebido... Tocou em seu rosto.

-Mary...

Ela deixou lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Mas voltou a sorrir rapidamente.

-Vamos Tio! Nada de tristeza! Vejamos...Que tipo de terno você vai querer? Que flores? E convidados? E madrinha e padrinho?

Ela estava tão animada que era artificial. Remus sorriu:

-Você quer ser minha madrinha?

Ela virou de costas, com uma voz embargada, comentou:

-Acho que a Di fica melhor naquele lugar. Eu vou azarar o seu casamento.

Remus a abraçou. Sendo apertado por ela.

-Eu tenho me sentido tão frágil...Tão triste...-Se virou -E a culpa é minha. Vou dar uma volta. Tchau tio.

Soltou-se de seus braços e saiu.

Minutos depois, Diana entrou com cara de sono, de pijamas.

-Ahhh...Oi Remus...Tudo bom? Onde está minha irmã? Ah, ela saiu? Tá então, quer panquecas?

-Você não quer nem saber por que ela saiu?

Diana sorriu.

-Não precisa. Sempre que você tá aqui ela fica mal. –Ela fez cara de espanto quando ele arregalou os olhos –Jura que você NUNCA PERCEBEU?!

Remus perguntou:

-Perceber...O quê?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Será que você é TÃO BURRO QUANTO O PETER OU ELA MESMA?!

-Do que está falando Diana?!

-É o seguinte, como não agüento mais ver a MINHA fantasminha soluçando pelos cantos, vou abrir o bico: ela é loucamente apaixonada por você desde os cinco anos.

-Cinco anos...

Diana falou, apontando para Remus com um garfo.

-É, faz sentido né? Ela ficava terrivelmente enciumada quando eu ou Peter cativávamos sua atenção...Eu lembro que ela costumava aprender tudo antes de todos só para você sorrir e dizer "Oh, nossa Mary, como você é inteligente!"

Remus estava pasmo. Se bem, que tudo fazia sentido...

-Mas eu sou MUITO mais velho que ela, podia ser pai de vocês.

Diana o encarava como se fosse um alien.

-E...? Eu vou me casar daqui a dois anos com um par de gêmeos que tem quatro anos a mais que eu. Se você a ama e ela ama você, o que impede?

-Eu não a amo. Vou me casar com a Dora e estou muito feliz com isso.

Diana ergueu uma sobrancelha e se levantou. Foi embora.

Mary chutava tachinhas no Largo Grimmaud. Cabeça baixa e rosto emburrado. Elevou o rosto e viu um rapaz ao lado de outro.

O mais a esquerda era louro, de longos cabelos e sorria para ela, o rapaz a direita era moreno e estendia a mão para ela, sem sorrir.

Mary não era mais a mesma, tinha longos e sedosos cabelos negros semi encaracolados e usava uma longa túnica numa pradaria.

De repente o cenário mudou, os dois gritavam um com o outro, ela chorava e o rapaz de cabelos negros dizia que ia embora, estendia a mão para ela pedindo-a em casamento, dizendo que ela abandonasse todo o resto. O louro a abraçava e dizia que não era o que ela queria, que ela devia ficar ao seu lado.

Soltou-se dos dois e se atirou no lago, em pleno inverno.

Acordou assustada numa cela, presa pelos pulsos numa parede úmida e já era ela de novo. Muitos bruxos estavam ao seu redor.

-Demorou, mas finalmente encontramos esse monstro. Não sei como escapou da última vez, mas, agora que Dumblendore está morto, podemos retomar as experiências.

Soltou um ruído seco. Não, não podia estar de novo ali. Não podia estar naquela cela.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!

Os bruxos se voltaram para ela.

-Anote, 17:30h, o espécime acordou.

-SEUS LOUCOS! NÃO SOU UM RATO DE LABORATÓRIO! ME SOLTEM! EU TENHO UMA VIDA! TENHO DE TERMINAR HOGWARTS! ME SOLTEEEM! SOCORRO! MÃE! PAI! TIO REMUS! ALGUÉM ME TIRE DAQUI! EU NÃO POSSO ESTAR AQUI! DE NOVO NÃO! POR FAVOR!-Lágrimas escorriam sem pudor por seu rosto.

-17:31h o espécime teve um acesso de loucura e tenta quebrar as correntes.

Ela sentiu o baque de um tapa em sua face esquerda. Uma voz de mulher se fez soar na escuridão da cela, cuja luz entrava pela porta, batendo por trás dos bruxos e não permitindo a ela saber quem eram.

-Sua tola! Você é um monstro! Não devia estar a solta! Podia ter matado alguém! Ainda bem que cometeu o erro de executar aquele feitiço de alto escalão onde vários funcionários podiam contatar o Ministério.

Ela lembrava bem. Chorava copiosamente.

-Não sou monstro. Sou Mary...Mary Jane Black. Filha de Corine e Sirius Black.

Um dos bruxos soltou uma risada de escárnio.

-É mesmo uma pena, né? Mas acontece, mesmo nas melhores famílias...

E se foram.

Um lindo anjo louro apareceu em sua frente.

-Mary Jane...-Murmurou a garota, fraca.

Ela sorriu.

-Não se preocupe. Eles virão lhe salvar, querida. Vou tirar essas correntes, estão lhe machucando.

Tocou nas algemas e Mary tombou no chão, livre.

As paredes a sufocavam e tudo girava, deixava de fazer sentido. Gritos, muitos gritos... Crianças, velhos, jovens, homens e mulheres pereceram entre aquelas paredes. Ela estava encolhida em um canto, chorando, quando uma pessoa veio até ela. Assustada, ela se encolheu ainda mais, evitando o contato por medo do toque, medo de apanhar.

-O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM ELA?!-Diana estava realmente irada.

Não entendia...Aquelas pessoas não eram melhores que os comensais. As lágrimas corriam enquanto iam para a saída com a garota ainda desacordada. Os bruxos ao redor a olhavam com raiva. Como aquela pirralha conseguira se fazer valer sobre os bruxos do Alto Escalão do Ministério da Magia?

-Não lhe devemos explicações, garotinha. Fique avisada desde já que não desistimos fácil de um experimento.-Resmungou uma mulher loira e com ar de calhorda.

-MINHA IRMÃ NÃO É UM EXPERIMENTO!-Gritou Diana, apontando a varinha para a mulher.-Retire o que disse.-Completou entre dentes.

-Você...não ousaria...-Murmurou a mesma.

-Pague para ver.-Disse, antes de dar uma risada meio insana.-Nunca esqueça quem foram os que me puseram aqui. Essa coisa de sangue pode ser útil de vez em quando, sabe?

A mulher estremeceu involuntariamente.

-Você é louca...-Disse uma outra, séria, apontando a varinha para Diana.

-É, quem sabe...?-Diana estava pronta para atacar quando um braço se enfiou entre ela e os outros.

-Não. Não devemos brigar agora. Estamos no meio de uma guerra. Devemos nos unir. Mary é tão útil quanto todo o Ministério e o Ministro sabe disso.-Determinou Lupin, sem se alterar.

Uma mulher deu um sorrisinho mau.

-Quem é você para falar disso, seu...-Ia dizendo ela.

-Não vai querer terminar a frase.- Enquanto Quim Shacklebolt concluía a frase, Nimphadora Tonks rosnou de ódio.

A mulher não ousou falar mais nada, já havia ouvido falar da influência misteriosa daquele grupo no Ministério da Magia.

-Ela vai ficar bem?-Indagou Tonks a Lupin.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

-Ela puxou à mãe.

Corine sempre ficava bem.


	8. Perdas

Diana estava sentada na penteadeira de seu quarto e ajeitava o penteado complicado que sua irmã havia feito para si. Na tiara feita com tranças do próprio cabelo havia fios de prata entrelaçados, o resto estava solto. A maquiagem era leve (comparado ao que ela costumava usar) e a roupa "decente". Usava um longo vestido rosa sem mangas e com decote nas costas. As jóias eram de prata incrustada de diamantes. Sandálias prateadas de salto e tiras amarradas aos tornozelos.

Levantou-se, se encaminhou para a saída. Porém, lembrou que havia esquecido algumas coisas. Voltou-se para a penteadeira e pegou sua bolsa e duas rosas vermelhas.

No pé da escada estavam Fred e George. Pôs as rosas em suas lapelas. De braços dados, se encaminharam para o jardim. Bancos de madeira, longos e confortáveis estavam a disposição dos convidados. Vários arranjos de flores de tons suaves estavam espalhados pelo jardim. Um perfume delicioso emanava de tudo.

Uma garota jovem, de seus dezessete anos, se encaminhou para Diana.

-Ai, meu Merlin. Não vai ficar tudo pronto a tempo, Di. Vai dar tudo errado...

Diana sorriu e tocou no braço da irmã mais velha.

-Vai dar tudo certo.-Murmurou, calma.

Era uma linda tarde de Maio. Uma Primavera exuberante havia sido o presente da natureza para os noivos.

Diana era a madrinha do noivo e Harry o padrinho. Mary, que havia organizado toda a festa, estava com um vestido azul celeste tomara-que-caia. Era relativamente longo, a barra do vestido ia até os pés, que estavam calçados de sandálias da mesma cor. Os cabelos, ainda cor de algodão, estavam presos em uma trança única e ela não usava maquiagem. Os únicos acessórios eram pulseiras e brincos de ouro branco com diamantes incrustados e, claro, o colar que nunca tirava.

Remus e os rapazes estavam vestidos "como pingüins" de diferentes cores. O noivo andava de um lado para o outro, como se quisesse abrir um buraco no chão e sumir. Harry tentava consolá-lo, sem sucesso, dizendo que todas as mulheres se atrasavam mesmo.

Mione ajeitava a lapela de Rony e ria, com o anel simples de noivado na mão direita. Fleur e Bill¹ estavam totalmente sorridentes. Ele brincando com a pequena barriga de três meses dela.

Tudo era amor e alegria. Sempre assim. Por mais que se perde, quão mais pessoas morrem, os humanos sempre acham algo para se apoiar e mascarar a sua dor. Pelo menos era esse o pensamento de Harry Potter ao ver Diana e Mary Black rindo de uma piada dos gêmeos Weasley.

Como é possível? Elas perderam a mãe, o pai, o irmão e ainda acham motivo para rir...

Pensava o rapaz.

Porém, teve seus pensamentos interrompidos com a chegada da noiva.

Naquele dia, Tonks usava um vestido amarelo, longos cabelos loiros bem claros e olhos castanhos. Alguns convidados gelaram.

Eu não acredito que ela fez isso...

Remus Lupin estava indignado com a conduta da noiva.

Todos estavam.

Mary sentiu uma pontada de tristeza no coração. Era a cópia idêntica de sua mãe. Diana abaixou a cabeça e se agarrou aos namorados, não queria que ninguém visse suas lágrimas.

Tonks chegou ao altar e viu os olhares que eram lançados para si. Não eram nada felizes. Olhou fixo para o juiz, porém sentiu os olhos marejarem. Sentiu-se envergonhada, adorava Corine, era, originalmente, para ser uma homenagem...Os cabelos foram mudando de cor até chegarem ao rosa e cachearam nas pontas. Os olhos aumentaram e ficaram negros.

Remus sorriu da infantilidade da noiva ao dar o braço para ela.

O clima de alegria havia voltado.

O juiz falava, falava...Todos estavam meio sonolentos, Diana conhecia aquela fala arrastada de algum lugar...Mas estava com sono demais para pensar nisso.

O juiz sorriu. Todos já estavam muito fracos.

Jogou o capuz que cobria o seu rosto para trás. Revelando uma basta cabeleira loura, olhos cinzas e o rosto fino de Lucius Malfoy.

Um grito se ouviu no meio dos convidados, Mione, que nascera trouxa, fora atacada por um feitiço.

-Mione!-Gritou o seu noivo, Ron.

Outro feitiço cortou o ar e foi a vez de Fleur cair, se contorcendo.

-Aaaah! Mon bébé!(Meu bebê!)-Gritava ela agarrando a própria barriga enquanto sangue escorria de suas pernas.

Se contorcia de dor. Bill correu para ajudá-la.

Bellatrix Lestrange apareceu com a varinha apontada para a loura e um sorriso sádico nos lábios. A morena recebeu um feitiço nas costas e caiu, por conta de uma outra loura.

-Odeio pessoas que matam crianças. Ainda mais se elas servem àquele que machucou a minha fantasminha.-Disse Diana entre dentes.

Todos duelavam. Aproveitando a distração provocada pelo ataque à festa, uma figura sombria se aproximou sorrateiramente de Diana e colou uma varinha em sua nuca.

-O que está fa...-Começou ela, indignada.

-Silêncio, pequena abelhinha...-Murmurou o homem em seu ouvido.-Não quero ter de ferir tão delicados traços...

Mal terminou de proferir a frase, um feitiço de cor roxa quase tocou seu rosto.

-NÃO TOQUE NA MINHA IRMÃ!-Gritou uma Mary enfurecida.

As lágrimas estavam quase caindo. Ela estava muito assustada, com muito medo. Já perdera tantas pessoas importantes para si, que não sabia o que ia fazer da vida se perdesse Diana também.

O homem sorriu.

-Se sua irmã vai sair ilesa dessa, ou não, é com você, pequenina.-Disse ele, olhando nos olhos de Mary.

-O que vocês querem de mim?-Perguntou-lhe.

Bellatrix, que havia se levantado, sorriu malévola.

-Você.

Mary gelou.

Abriu os olhos devagar, estava amarrada em uma cadeira forrada de veludo. Em sua frente, do outro lado da belíssima mesa de mogno, estava Tom Servoleo Riddle.

-Adeus, Mary.

Foram as palavras que ela ouviu-o proferir antes de um feitiço atingir em cheio o seu corpo.

Nota da Autora:

Eu sei, eu sei, está pequeno. Mas convenhamos, tem muita informação para assimilar, não?

Triste o aborto da Fleur, eu sei. Mas "No fim, tudo acaba bem. Se ainda não está bem, é porque ainda não chegou ao fim." Vamos acreditar nessa frase pessoal.

Beijos, Niia-Chan.

¹Bill -Gui, no original. Bill Will William, que corresponde a Guilhem (pronuncia-se algo perto de William) em francês. Ou seja, Guilherme, em português.


	9. Leblös

-Olá, Ann.-Ouviu uma voz perigosamente suave dizer ao pé de seu ouvido.

Mary não conseguia mexer o seu corpo. Parecia drogada. Porém via, ouvia e sentia tudo.

Não sou Ann...

Pensou, antes de deixar umas lágrimas escorrerem.

Sentiu as mãos odiosas dele limpando-as, delicadamente. Como se efetivamente a amasse e se importasse com ela.

-Pena que você não pode reagir, Ann...Adoraria ouvi-la murmurando aquelas palavras tão doces que só você sabe como dizer...-Disse, acariciando a pele sedosa da menina.

Voldemort recolheu a mão como se houvesse levado um choque. O espírito de Mary podia não estar controlando o corpo, mas este reagia ao ódio intenso que a garota sentia por ele.

Esquecendo da varinha e de toda a magia utilizável, deu um tapa no rosto dela.

-Isso, me rejeite. Mas daqui a algum tempo, você estará implorando para que eu a livre do seu tormento, como da outra vez.

NÃO SOU ANN!

Pensou com mais intensidade do que nunca e um tinteiro explodiu.

Voldemort decidiu se retirar do cômodo antes que ela arrancasse sua cabeça fora.

Minutos depois, que pareceram horas para Mary, Bellatrix a levou para o quarto de hóspedes que um dia abrigara a ex-mulher de Voldemort, Ann. Bella começou a despir Mary, achando que a situação era para lá de estranha.

A garota parecia uma boneca como as que Andrômeda tinha, só que de tamanho muito maior. Toda mole, não tinha sequer expressão.

Apenas as lágrimas que escorriam constantes do rosto da menina indicavam que ela estava viva.

Vestiu-a com um vestido negro, lindíssimo, ornado de pérolas e pequenas florzinhas de ouro branco no decote, que brilhavam singularmente num interessante efeito-furta-cor. Arrumou seus cabelos branco-prateados em um coque justo no alto da cabeça. Corou-a com flores negras e pintou-lhe como se fosse para um funeral e não...

-...Um casamento.-Disse Voldemort aos seus Comensais.

Todos o olharam, sem compreender muito bem. Lucius tomou a palavra.

-Milord, meu pai me falou, há anos o Senhor se casou com uma moça. Porém, por que essa _menina_?

-Essa _menina_, Malfoy, é a mesma de anos atrás.-Respondeu-lhe Voldemort, irritado.

Os Comensais não entenderam nada. Porém decidiram se calar antes de serem torturados, o estado de espírito do Lord indicava algo do gênero.

Descendo as escadas, estavam Bella e Mary, sendo arrastada pela morena, pois não caminhava.

Lucius tomou a palavra, como se fosse efetivamente o Juiz da cerimônia. Fez um discurso curtíssimo e passou para as perguntas cruciais:

-Você, Lord Voldemort¹, aceita se casar com Mary Jane Black?

Voldemort aceitou.

-Mary Jane Black, aceita se casar com Lord Voldemort?

Quando Rodolphus e Bella desaparataram com Mary, todos os outros Comensais se foram também. Deixando mortos, feridos e desolados. Diana estava caída no chão, de joelhos, com o olhar fixo no ponto exato onde sua irmã estava antes de partir.

Remus viu Diana e ficou preocupado, ela não era menina de ficar tão desamparada.

-Diana, o que houve?-Perguntou-lhe, indo por a mão em seu ombro.

Em vez de ela desviar e o olhar com nojo, como era de costume, a menina ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Sem responder ou se mexer.

-Diana?-Chamou novamente.

Ele deu a volta até ficar de frente para o rosto dela. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas silenciosas.

-Sozinha...-Foi o único som emitido de sua boca.

-O que houve? Cadê a sua irmã?-Remus sentiu os dedos gelados do medo apertando seu coração.

-Eles...levaram...Mary...morta...estará morta muito em breve...Ele a levou...-Murmurou ela, se balançando, solitária.

-Eles quem? Ele quem? Diga Diana! Eu preciso salvar a sua irmã!-Remus sacudia a menina de tão nervoso que estava.

A essas alturas, Tonks já havia chegado.

-O Pássaro da Morte a levou².-Disse ela, soturna.

Remus entendeu. Tonks também.

-Diana, acorde logo, precisaremos de você para resgatá-la de si própria. E preciso de um grupo de busca, não podemos levar nem uma hora agindo.-Não parecia o doce Remus Lupin falando.

Parecia um verdadeiro guerreiro.

Tonks amoleceu ao constatar isso e agarrou o seu braço com força.

-Não! Não vá! Eu tenho medo que morra! Eu tenho medo de perdê-lo.

Remus a olhou, melancólico.

-Não me peça isso, Dora³, eu fiz uma promessa...-Murmurou ele.

-Não! Não vou deixar você morrer! Não posso!-Gritava ela, chorando.

Remus olhou nos olhos dela.

-Se você for...

Ele estava com um olhar ferido, magoado.

-...estará tudo acabado entre nós.

Sinto muito.

Pensou ele, antes de virar o rosto.

Sinto muito, eu sei que prometi...Mas não posso...Sinto muito.

E saiu.

Mary não respondeu, estava toda mole, apoiada no corpo de Voldemort, novamente, só se percebia que estava viva pelas lágrimas que molhavam o rosto e os olhos e virava-os para todos os lados, como se buscasse ajuda. Bella apontou a varinha para Mary e ela começou a falar.

-De todo o meu coração, aceito.-Sua voz soou em falsete.

Voldemort olhou para Bella, como se fossem cúmplices. Mais cúmplices que os outros. Lucius pigarreou e encerrou a cerimônia.

O "noivo" foi arrastando a pequena loura até o quarto dele. Jogou-a na cama e começou o processo lentamente. Passava as mãos pelo seu corpo, tocava-a, beijava-a. Chamava-lhe de Ann, na esperança de reavivar uma centelha da moça que ele expulsara de casa há mais de 30 anos atrás. Na esperança de ser escolhido novamente.

Abriu suas pernas.

-Diga que é minha.-Ordenou-lhe, como da primeira vez.

Ela começou a tremer. Corpo e alma lutando contra o feitiço. Tremia tanto que parecia possuída por algo.

E alguma coisa tinha que vencer a batalha.

Uma voz fraca e conhecida ressoou em ofidioglossia pelo cômodo.

-Meu...Príncipe...

Murmurou a garota, tentando estender os braços para Voldemort.

-Tom...eu...te amo.

Ele recomeçou do começo. Deixou-a pegando fogo, antes de...

Um barulho alto feito um trovão se faz ouvir no andar de baixo.

-Mary!-Gritou Diana, antes de pular por cima do corpo desacordado e amarrado de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Mary!-Repetiram outras vozes.

O corpo da garota estremeceu.

Não, não...Não posso me entregar...

Pensava uma parte Mary.

Se entregue... É mais fácil...Menos doloroso...Se entregue...

Respondia outra parte dela.

Não...SIM! Não...não...SIM! SIM!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!-Gritou ela.

E começou a se debater, como se estivesse tendo um ataque epilético. Voldemort tentava prendê-la, tentava continuar o ritual, antes que os outros chegassem.

Mary soltou um grito agudo como o de uma harpia antes de se atirar sobre a vítima. O grito não parava. Feria os ouvidos... Ele a arremessou para o outro lado da cama.

Vestiu-se apressadamente e tentou calar-lhe com um "_Silencio_", mas não funcionava. Nenhum feitiço funcionava. Meteu-lhe um murro no rosto.

A menina caiu no chão do quarto, meio desmaiada.

Porém, era tarde demais, os gritos haviam atraído a atenção da Ordem da Fênix para aquele cômodo. Remus entrou, junto com Harry, Diana e a elite da Ordem. Harry deu um passo na direção de Voldemort.

Contudo, Diana foi mais rápida e sacou a varinha antes que ele tivesse tempo de alcançar a dele, que estava largada na cama, por conta do soco.

-Você não quer fazer isso.-Disse Voldemort, com um sorriso perigoso.

Diana abriu um sorriso tão cruel quanto o dele.

-Não, eu quero sim.-Respondeu.

Na mão direita de Voldemort estava um colar de ouro branco com um pingente de diamante, manchado de sangue, no formato de um coração. Diana comprimiu a varinha com mais força.

-Onde você a escondeu?-Perguntou, nervosa.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para onde Mary estava e esta veio a si, como se fosse um objeto chamado pelo feitiço convocatório. Estava nua, com um grande roxo na face esquerda, toda mole, como uma boneca de carne. Ele pegou a mão esquerda dela e mostrou aos outros.

-Minha esposa, você quer saber?-Perguntou, com um sorriso mau.

Mary chorava, olhou para os outros e ouviu-se um único soluço sair de sua boca antes de desmaiar.

-Você não...Você não...-Harry não articulava as palavras direito.

Estava em choque, Mary era quase como uma irmã para si. Voldemort beijou sua mão pequena e branca. A apertou contra si com mais força.

-Abaixem as varinhas.-Ordenou uma voz segura de si atrás deles.

Remus estava com um nó na garganta. Não podiam deixar Voldemort escapar. Porém, mesmo se vencessem a guerra, de que adiantaria se Mary estivesse morta?

Todos hesitaram perante a ordem absurda de Lupin.

-Abaixem as varinhas, pelo amor de Merlin!-Gritou Mione.

Voldemort pegou a sua e apontou para o pescoço alvo de Mary.

-Abaixem as varinhas.-Disse Harry, pausadamente.

Era uma dura decisão. Mas não podiam sacrificar mais ninguém.

Dessa vez obedeceram à ordem e abaixaram-nas lentamente.

Voldemort jogou Mary para eles de forma brusca e desaparatou.

Boa parte das pessoas se dirigiu ao primeiro andar, para ajudar a terminar de prender os Comensais.

Harry saiu também, tinha muito que fazer.

Diana, muito pálida, se aproximou de Remus com o passo vacilante que utilizara em toda a missão.

-Pode ir, eu cuido da minha irmã...-Falou, se apoiando na parede e respirando com dificuldade.

Remus se virou para ela, sério.

-Não. Você tem que ir para casa. Já fez muito. Vá, Diana.-Respondeu como um pai preocupado com a filha.

Diana, pela primeira vez em relação a Lupin, assentiu com a cabeça sem mais contestar e foi procurar alguém para fazer uma aparatação conjunta.

Remus se aproximou devagar de Mary, tirou a capa e a enrolou (corando) no corpo esguio da menina.

Suas pálpebras estremeceram e, ao abrir os olhos, sorriu fracamente para o homem de cabelos claros à sua frente.

-Remus...-Ela chamou seu nome.

De um jeito tão pouco usual, sem o tom infantil que usava para se referir a ele. Sem o "Tio" acompanhando a abreviatura do sobrenome dele. Remus se sentiu satisfeito ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado pelos lábios dela.

Ela havia falado em língua de cobras, mas Remus convivera com Corine. Remus já havia aprendido a decodificar o seu nome pronunciado daquele jeito estranho, de tanto Corine chamá-lo daquele jeito quando estava zangada.

-Remus...-Chamou novamente, tirando-o do transe.

Ele sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto dela, de forma amável e delicada. Ela começou a chorar e murmurou em inglês, com grande esforço.

-...Eu sabia...que você...vinha...Remus.-E desmaiou.

Mary acordou em sua cama, no Largo Grimmauld. Sentiu uma pontada no lado esquerdo do rosto e levou a mão ao local dolorido. Estava inchado.

As lembranças daquele dia vieram novamente de forma tão brusca, tão invasiva que ela começou a chorar convulsivamente. Nada dava certo para si.

-Mary...?-Chamou uma voz doce e conhecida.

Ela virou na direção da porta e encontrou os fofos cabelos castanhos de sua melhor amiga.

-Mione...-Respondeu, com a voz pastosa de choro.

A amiga correu até ela e lhe abraçou de forma maternal.

-Shh, shh... isso, ponha para fora...Chore bastante...Chore e depois se reerga das cinzas como a linda Mary que eu conheço.-Dizia, enquanto fazia cafuné no topo de sua cabeça.

O choro era alto e incontido.Depois de quase meia hora de lágrimas, Mary começou a relaxar e adormeceu novamente.

Estava naquela depressão fazia duas semanas. Havia tentado se matar mais de uma vez e só comia por insistência, ainda assim, muito pouco. Diana ainda estava no Saint Mungus.

Para localizarem Mary, tiveram de utilizar o laço mágico que se constitui nas relações profundas. Diana jogou um pouco de seu próprio sangue na lareira e entrou em transe, vendo assim, onde a irmã estava. Ficou muito fraca com o ritual.

Na primeira vez, ela usou o clássico método de cortar os pulsos. Teria conseguido, se Ginny não estivesse passando pelo porta e pisado na poça de sangue que escorria pelo vão. Foi um alvoroço.

Da segunda vez tentou abstinência de comida, também não deu certo.

A terceira foi mais drástica. Roubava, durante a noite, um pouquinho de cada ingrediente que precisava para fazer uma poção do Morto-Vivo. Era brilhante em Poções, acrescentou o tanto a mais na poção do ingrediente necessário para matá-la devagar, parecendo que estava dormindo.

O problema foi que as janelas do quarto estavam pregadas, então o cheiro de fumaça permaneceu no ar e Mione detectou-o. Descobriram a concha e uns resquícios da poção na lixeira do banheiro, soterrados por papel higiênico limpo. Tiveram de fazer uma contra poção rapidamente e enfiá-la goela a baixo, salvando-a de si mesma.

Agora, sempre havia alguém com ela, vigiando-a. De preferência, mulheres. Ela não suportava mais uma presença masculina, chorava e agarrava as cobertas, numa tentativa inconsciente de proteção.

Remus não vinha mais visitá-la. Estava muito envolto com missões e arrasado com o término do relacionamento com Tonks.

Mary tentou várias vezes tirar a aliança do dedo, mas esta estava presa por um feitiço forte. Soluçava com as lembranças.

Junho. Ventava muito para aquela época do ano. Também estava muito frio para um verão normal. Remus Lupin só desejava permanecer trancado em casa, como fazia havia dias. Mas, infelizmente para ele, o destino não queria o mesmo. Uma pessoa bateu na porta de sua casa e ele foi obrigado a atender.

-O que está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou ele ao encarar a figura encapuzada do outro lado da soleira da porta.

-Perdeu a educação, foi? Não vai me convidar para entrar não, Remus John Lupin?-Perguntou a voz grave da figura sarcástica.

Remus saiu da frente e permitiu a passagem para o interior da pequena casa bruxa.

Passando um dedo de leve por um móvel e retirando a camada de poeira que cobria este, a figura sorriu.

-Não foi só a educação, pelo visto perdeu o senso de higiene também.

Remus bufou, os dois não se davam. O que estava fazendo ali, então?

-Vim te perguntar por que se acovardou e parou de visitá-la.-Comentou, calmamente.-Não me olhe com essa cara indignada. Não invadi sua mente, se quer saber. Você deixa tudo transparecer na expressão facial, Lupin. Por isso não é um bom espião.

-Você é que me conhece bem demais.-Respondeu-lhe, a contragosto.

Uma risada sem emoção ecoou pelo ambiente.

-Por que ainda jogamos esse joguinho de cordialidade...?-Perguntou mais para si do que para o outro.

-Porque somos dois cabeças-duras.-Retrucou ele.

Diana Black jogou o capuz para trás e deixou a loura cabeleira descoberta. No rosto, ostentava uma expressão de desdém.

-Você não gosta de mim e eu não gosto do jeito que me trata. Não vou prolongar essa visita oferecendo chá. Diga logo o que quer.-Remus fechou a porta com delicadeza enquanto falava.

-Mas eu já disse. Quero saber por que você não termina logo a relação com a minha irmã, mas também não vai visitá-la. Por que você não f nem sai de cima.-Disse pausadamente, como quem fala com um retardado.

Remus corou com o ditado vulgar e o ultraje.

-Você está bem atrevida para quem acabou de sair do hospital.-Retrucou, com a voz ofendida.

Diana deu um risinho de escárnio e ficou admirando uma foto da família dela que Remus conservava no hall de entrada.

-A _Dora_ não devia gostar muito disso aqui, não é?-Perguntou, apontando para o retrato.

Ele se irritou.

-Você me surpreende, sabia? Odeia toda e qualquer pessoa que se aproxime de você e não tenha nenhuma conotação sexual, porém devota à Mary uma devoção _canina_. Criticava tanto a sua mãe e Peter por superprotegerem-na e faz a mesma coisa!

-Não estamos falando de mim, _Remus_.-Sentenciou a menina, trincando os dentes.

-Por favor, vamos evitar falar da minha _família_ se quisermos prosseguir essa conversa de forma civilizada.-Foi mais uma ordem que um pedido.

Diana nunca pedia nada.

-Por que você precisa tanto de duplos sentidos? Por que você se fecha tanto?-Indagou ele, curioso.

-Se você vai fugir do assunto, eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui.-Disse, indo embora.

-Você não pode fugir do seu passado, Diana!-Gritou ele da porta, enquanto via a garota sair correndo.

Diana tentava limpar as lágrimas e afogar as lembranças. Ambos sem sucesso.

_-Peter, fala de novo do papai?-Pergunta uma pequena Mary._

_-Ele era forte, bonito, legal...Contava histórias para nós toda noite...-Respondeu Peter, rindo._

_-Ele é um monstro assassino que largou a família. Não sei por que tanto interesse.-Resmungou uma emburrada Diana._

_Os olhos de Mary se encheram de lágrimas._

_-Por que você é tão má, Diana?!-Gritou a irmã mais velha, avançando para a caçula.-Por que você odeia tanto o papai?!_

_-Deixa, Mary. É inveja. Inveja porque ela nunca conheceu o papai. Aposto que nem é filha dele. Nem parece com a gente.-Sentenciou Peter, segurando Mary pelos ombros.-Vamos embora._

_A pequena menina agarrou a bonequinha com força e ficou soluçando, sozinha._

_-Mamãe, mamãe eu tive um pesadelo.-Murmurou Diana, soluçando certa noite._

_-Foi só um pesadelo Diana, vá dormir.-Comentou Corine, impaciente._

_-Mas mamãe, eu tenho medo...-Tentou argumentar ainda, a criança._

_-Vá dormir, Diana. Você já tem oito anos, não deveria ser tão fraca a ponto de precisar da sua mãe para isso.-Corine elevou um pouco o tom de voz._

_-Mas..._

_-Vá!_

_Antes de sair do quarto, Diana reconheceu no colo da mãe, cartas escritas pelo pai._

_Ela só pensa nele..._Podre _a família é uma coisa _podre

_podre_

_podre_

_podre_

Notas da Autora:

¹-Lembrem-se que a geração do Malfoy não tem a menor idéia de qual é o verdadeiro nome do Voldemort.

²-Voldemort, significa vôo da morte em francês. Corine, mãe de Diana, era fascinada por línguas latinas, lembram? Então, a associação da Diana faz mais do que sentido.

³-NinphaDORA. Acho que agora o apelido já fez sentido, né?


	10. QuebraCabeças

_Mãe, por que você está tão triste?_

_Mãe, por que eu estou sofrendo tanto?_

_Mãe, por que você escolheu o papai de novo?_

_Mãe, por que nós nunca fomos sua prioridade?_

_Mãe, por que __eu__ nunca fui sua prioridade?_

_Mãe, você nunca me amou?_

_Mãe, todo esse medo que eu sinto, é só revolta por conta do papai,_

_ou é pesar que eu sinto por você ter sempre me visto como "a filha indesejada"?_

_Mãe, você sempre me viu como filha do vovô e da vovó e não como sua, não é?_

_Mãe, por que sua memória me atormenta até hoje?_

_Mãe, por que eu choro tanto antes de dormir?_

_Mãe por que eu não consigo amar?_

_Mãe...eu não quero nunca ser para ninguém a mãe que você foi para mim._

Diana chora diante do espelho novamente. Amaldiçoa seu passado por ele destruir seu presente.

Limpa as lágrimas e passa o lápis, vestindo a armadura arrogante outra vez.

Fred bate à porta do banheiro, todos querem se arrumar.

Diana sai, deslumbrante e beija os esposos. Sai para trabalhar.

No outro lado da cidade, Mary penteia os cabelos apressadamente, está atrasada. Se não se apressar, não chegará a tempo da entrevista para curandeira.

Sai do quarto enfiando os sapatos nos pés, quase tropeça em Dobby, elfo que foi contratado por ela.

-Senhorita, seu café da manhã...-Tenta ele.

-Como alguma coisa na rua, Dobs. Me deseje sorte!-Grita ela, já da porta.

-Boa sorte.-Murmura o elfo entrando no quarto para arrumá-lo.

-Então... você não tem experiência profissional...?-Concluía a velha encarquilhada sentada na cadeira.

-Não dá para eu ter experiência profissional se ninguém me contratar...-Mary tentou argumentar.

-...E sua família está profundamente envolvida com a Guerra?-Perguntou, cortante.

-Sim, senhora.-Respondeu Mary, com um suspiro cansado.

-Nós lhe mandaremos uma coruja caso tenhamos alguma novidade, _querida_.-Disse a velha com desprezo.

-Ainda por cima tem ligação com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado...-Foi o que Mary ouviu a velha resmungar antes de fechar a porta.

Ajeitou o capote de forma melhor junto ao corpo, faziam 10º Celsius na rua e ainda era Julho.

"Efeitos do Aquecimento Global" diziam os trouxas. Mal sabiam eles que era culpa de Voldemort e seus maníacos seguidores.

Mary praguejava chutando pedrinhas na rua, quando tromba violentamente contra uma pessoa atulhada de papéis.

-Você está... Mary?!-Indaga a figura.

Mary ergue os olhos, massageando as costas que haviam batido contra o chão.

-Luna?!-Se espanta Mary.

As duas mulheres se encaram durante alguns minutos e explodem em uma gargalhada desenfreada.

Mary olha melhor para Luna e repara uma aliança dourada em sua mão esquerda.

-Você... se casou?-Pergunta, enquanto ajuda a outra a recolher os papéis que caíram.

Luna dá um sorriso.

-Você também. -Afirma ela.

Mary deixa cair todos os papéis e repara que havia saído sem luva. Enfia a mão no bolso, calça as luvas e se abaixa para recolher os papéis novamente.

-Por que ficou tão nervosa? Casou com o Rony, foi?-Pergunta Luna, brincando.

-Não gosto de tocar no assunto. -Diz Mary, desgostosa.

Depois disso, tenta se livrar de Luna o mais rápido o possível e corre para casa.

Haviam se passado três anos desde o "casamento" de Mary e ela ainda não havia conseguido remover a aliança do dedo.

Foi se curando do trauma aos poucos e apenas há pouco tempo conseguira sair na rua novamente.

Como ela freqüentou as aulas em Hogwarts para concluir o curso? Ninguém sabe. Não se aproximava de ninguém. Ainda mais homens. Qualquer um que se aproximasse dela, se esquivava e evitava o convívio.

Não conseguia sair na rua sem luvas, eram raros os lapsos em que se esquecia de colocá-las por um minuto apenas e era o bastante para atormentar o resto do seu dia. Remus ainda não a procurara para colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Isso era o suficiente para fazê-la odiar-se. Sentir-se impura.

Diana estava ocupada demais com a própria vida pessoal para ficar se preocupando com a irmã. As "Gemialidades Weasley" abrira várias filiais por todo o país e administrar isso era uma barra. Fred e George também não lhe davam sossego. Mal tinha tempo para cuidar de si mesma, coisa que sempre dedicara muito tempo de sua vida. Ficavam insistindo para terem filhos. Coisa que Diana não queria, ainda.

Uma pessoa bate à porta da Mansão do Largo Grimmauld. Dobby atende, meio agitado, manda Diana entrar. Ela pergunta por sua irmã e ele avisa-lhe que está trancada no quarto desde o dia anterior. Enquanto sobe as escadas, Diana cogita seriamente a hipótese de internar a irmã no Saint Mungus na ala psiquiátrica.

Bate suavemente na porta do quarto de Mary. Não obtém resposta. Entra assim mesmo.

Encontra o quarto todo desorganizado, coisas atiradas para todo o lado e Mary dormindo nua em uma cama sem forro ou lençóis. No chão, vários produtos de limpeza trouxas e uma escovinha de unhas suja de sangue. Olha para as mãos de Mary, estão em carne viva.

-Mary...-Chama.

Sem resposta. Encaminha-se para a cama da irmã e senta (com certo nojo) na ponta.

-Mary...-Chama novamente, relutando em tocar na irmã para acordá-la.

Mary nem se move. Diana pensa na possibilidade de ela ter tomado água sanitária e morrido.

-Dada a situação nem seria tão ruim assim.-Resmunga, entre dentes.

Diana bufa e grita:

-MARY!

A irmã acorda assustada, procurando a varinha para se defender de um possível ataque. Seria até engraçado, se a situação não fosse tão séria. Olha para todos os lados até que repara na irmã, que a encara, curiosa.

-Ah, Diana, é você...-Murmura, sem jeito.

Vai esfregar os olhos para espantar o sono, mas então nota o estado de suas mãos. Cora furiosamente e ergue o olhar para uma Diana que a encara, impassível. Desvia o olhar e se percebe nua. Olha para o quarto e sua expressão é de vergonha e frustração.

Começa a chorar.

Diana finalmente toma uma atitude. Mete a mão espalmada na face esquerda da irmã. Um barulho estalado ecoa por todo o quarto.

-O-o que você está fazendo...?-Pergunta, desapontada.

Diana a olha, fria.

-Não sou Remus John Lupin. Não estou aqui para te consolar, Mary. Não espere colo de mim nessa situação que não é o que você terá. Estou aqui para te dizer que tenho emprego para você e te oferecer ajuda para sair do fundo desse poço que você cavou.

-Obrigada Diana, muito obri...-Mary começa a chorar de felicidade.

-Não me agradeça. Não estou fazendo favor nenhum.-Diana retruca, fria e cortante.

Após dizer a proposta, Diana se retira do quarto a passos rápidos e desesperados.

Ao chegar na primeira esquina que vê, vomita todo o almoço. Escorrega pela parede do prédio trouxa e se encolhe, chorando.

Ela odeia aquela casa e odeia ainda mais ver a irmã naquela situação.

Não é de ferro.

Diana sente nova ânsia e põe tudo para fora.

-Ah não...Por favor não...-Murmura, desesperada.

A menstruação não vem já tem dois meses e tem tido, cada vez mais, ataques de vômito. Ela gostaria muito que fosse psicológico, todo o drama vivido. Mas sabe que é mentira. Seus seios estão enormes e sensíveis. Seus quadris se alargaram e tem estado muito emotiva. Se pegou chorando por uma abelha morta.

Ele virou mais um copo de firewhisky. Tudo para esquecer aquela dor horrorosa que dilacerava o seu peito. Será que fazia parte da maldição do lobisomem só se envolver em relações doentias?

_Remus entrava no quarto de Corine, podia sentir que ela o chamava. Ela precisava dele, Sirius havia acabado de morrer, não era garantida a sua saúde mental._

_-Corine...? –Ele chamou-a, hesitante._

_Tinha medo e não sabia por que. O quarto estava em uma penumbra assustadora. Acendeu sua varinha. Teve de se apoiar na parede para não cair com a cena que via._

_Snape estava parado, de pé, ao lado de sua amiga. O corpo dela jazia na cama, com uma paz que só os mortos possuem._

_O homem de cabelos negros virou-se e encontrou o olhar com o homem de cabelos claros. Severus Snape mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitante._

_-O que... o que você fez com ela? –Perguntou Remus, engolindo o bolo que se formava em sua garganta com determinação._

_Ele nada respondeu. O silêncio se arrastou por segundos. Até que o ex-comensal decidiu quebrá-lo._

_-Ela gostaria que vocês fizessem um túmulo simbólico para si e o Black._

_E saiu. Deixando Remus sozinho, com as lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Se aproximou da pessoa que fora o seu último refúgio nestes anos todos._

_-Corine... Corine... –Ele a chamava, sabendo que ela não ia responder._

_Um soluço partiu seu peito. Chegou mais perto ainda do rosto sereno da sua amiga, da sua confidente, do seu porto seguro. Sentiu um cheiro de poção vindo de seus lábios, poção do morto - vivo._

_-Você que escolheu isso...?-Perguntou-se, ao reparar que ela sorria._

_-Você elegeu o Sirius de novo. Elegeu-o como sua prioridade. Acima de tudo, todos e até de seus filhos._

-Como prioridade acima de mim... –Ele resmungou, com a voz pastosa dos bêbados. –Tsc... Cale a boca, Remus, você nunca foi prioridade dela.

E jogou a garrafa na lareira, fazendo o fogo crescer momentaneamente.

-Você devia aprender a deixá-la ir. –Disse uma voz vinda da porta.

Remus olhou para a pessoa, não queria acreditar que ele estava ali.

-O que é, agora? Você, a Diana e os "não bem-vindos" estão conspirando para me encher o saco e me dar lições de moral? É isso, Severus? –O castanho resmungou.

Snape rolou os olhos, num gesto de impaciência.

-Você é um bêbado muito chato, Lupin. Tome um banho que conversamos depois. –Dizia o segundo homem enquanto o ajudava a subir as escadas.

Mais tarde deu-se início a uma conversa, entre um Remus melhor e envergonhado e um Severus irritado e sem paciência sentados em frente à lareira.

-Vou te contar a verdade, Lupin. Não pense que é por você. Mas as irmãs Black conseguem ser bem irritantes quando querem. E não temos muito tempo para crises pessoais. Estamos no meio de uma guerra, caso você não se lembre disso. –Começou o moreno.

_-Eu estava passando pelo corredor da Mansão dos Black, após uma reunião, quando ouvi Corine me chamando. Ela me recebeu em seu quarto. Me contou uma história esquisita sobre a vida da mãe dela, sobre a própria vida. Chegou em um ponto que me deixou confuso. Todos no mundo temos um "duplo", um ser dentro de nós que é o oposto da nossa personalidade. Na linhagem das mulheres a qual ela e Mary pertencem, esse duplo é muito forte. Tem vida própria e pode tomar o corpo da pessoa às vezes. Ele e a "persona¹" dominante da pessoa tem de viver em constante equilíbrio, quando este acaba, a pessoa enlouquece. A sua parte mortal fica dividida entre os dois lados. Corine morreu no sexto ano em Hogwarts. Mas, como a sua missão na Terra era essencial, a sua parte mortal foi sacrificada e ela não poderia morrer. Tecnicamente._

_Quando chegou a este ponto, ela me deu um sorriso doce e triste. Falou que as mulheres da linhagem dela tinham de escolher um único homem em suas vidas, uma vez escolhido, elas não amariam mais ninguém. Corine disse: "...o Sirius está morto. Eu estou morrendo por dentro, Severus, mas aos poucos e dolorosamente. Não conseguirei nunca me encontrar com ele. Quero dizer, dependendo da natureza e de mim, não."_

_E prosseguiu, me deixando em um beco sem saída: "Existe uma poção. Que você também conhece, a 'poção do morto – vivo. Eu não sou boa em fazer poções, nunca fui. Só conheço duas pessoas que o são o bastante de alterar a poção na medida certa para fazer meu corpo dormir para sempre e minha alma se separar dele. Minha filha Mary, que jamais concordaria com isso e você Severus. Você é bom, eu sei que é. Faça isso para mim. Eu lhe rogo. Acabe com o meu sofrimento. Me dê a libertação, não me condene à morte em vida."_

Ao chegar nesse ponto da narrativa, o homem de cabelos negros, correu as mãos nervosamente por estes.

-Entende a situação que eu fiquei? Eu fiz a poção. Matei a Corine. Agora pode me odiar Lupin. –Disse Severus, suspirando pesadamente.

Remus cerrou as mãos.

-Por que está me contando isso? Por que eu preciso saber? –O castanho perguntou, se sentindo um lixo.

Corine estava ao seu lado, sofrendo o tempo todo e ele não percebera. Não pudera fazer nada. Nada.

-Antes que você comece a se martirizar e acreditar que é culpado de tudo, como vocês Griffindors tem o hábito de fazer, saiba que ela escolheu não ser "salva". A vida era uma tortura para si. Eu estou lhe contando isso, Lupin, para que você levante dessa poltrona e haja como o homem que foi escolhido como porto seguro por uma mulher que está precisando de um. Ou banque o Jesus Cristo e traga a salvação para o mundo se matando e condenando as pessoas que ama. Não faz parte da maldição dos lobisomens se envolverem em relações doentias. Faz parte das suas escolhas.

Concluído isso, Severus se retirou tão silenciosamente quanto entrou. Ter o peso de suas escolhas nas costas, sem escamotear para nada, pode machucar bastante e agora Remus John Lupin sabia disso.

Nota da Autora:

Olá pessoal!

Mais um capítulo de M.J na rede!

É o penúltimo T-T

Este explica um bocado sobre a Corine e a família, não?

Qualquer comentário, podem me adicionar no msn: niia666 hotmail .com

Estou disponível, viu?

Beijocas,

Miss Nii

Dicionário:

1- Persona: vem do latim, de "pessoa". Já vi, em textos, ser usado como "personalidade"

7


	11. Capítulo Último

Mary estava deitada na cama, estudando uns produtos novos que Fred e George estavam inventando

Mary estava deitada na cama, estudando uns produtos novos que Fred e George estavam inventando. Não conseguia entender direito quanto de sumo de salamandra se acrescentava a mais para dar o efeito desejado...

-Nisso que dá ficar enferrujada. –Resmungou.

Não estava completamente bem (ainda não se livrara das luvas), mas sua neurose reduzira consideravelmente. Rabiscou todo o pergaminho e voltou para as experiências. Agora o cabelo estava curtinho, pois ele crescia na cor natural então ela decidiu cortá-lo para não ficar parecendo mais maluca ainda.

Diana estava grávida com uma barriga imensa. Parecia que o surgimento de uma nova vida tinha o poder de tirar a tristeza das pessoas.

Ela desceu para checar os biscoitos. Naquela tarde Di iria à sua casa pegar os projetos dos produtos por isso tinha feito uma fornada muito grande. Se Diana já comia muito normalmente, quando grávida ela parecia um aspirador industrial.

Chegara ao cúmulo de, certa vez, comer 4 pizzas família sozinha e, de sobremesa, comer duas tortas de frutas vermelhas com cobertura de chantilly.

Enquanto punha os biscoitos em cima do fogão, ouviu baterem na porta. Como domingo era o dia de folga de Dobby, ela mesma foi atender de avental e tudo. Não esquecendo as medidas de segurança, carregava a varinha empunhada na mão. Abriu a porta de supetão, se assustando ao dar de cara com uma figura encapuzada à porta. Desabava um temporal do lado de fora. O ser envergava uma máscara branca.

-Boa tarde, Milady. –Ele sussurrou maldosamente.

Mary reconheceu naquela voz cruel o timbre de Rabastan Lestrange. Os olhos arregalaram de pavor, ela não queria voltar para lá nunca mais. Esquecendo de quem era e do uso da varinha, saiu correndo desesperada. Junto dos passos do odioso homem ela pôde ouvir os de outras pessoas. O que pensara, permanecendo ali? Era óbvio que, cedo ou tarde, iam descobri-la.

Subiu as escadas desesperada e tentando não fazer ruído.

-Maryzinha... cadê você? O Lord quer vê-la novamente, querida. Terminar o que começaram... Mary...?

Uma mulher apareceu no vão da escada.

-Ela está aqui! –Gritou, lançando um feitiço e errando por centímetros.

Eles se juntaram ao pé da escada e começaram a subir, Mary corria desesperada.

_Não, por favor, não... Diana não chegue Diana. Se atrase, não venha, por favor. Por favor, alguém venha me salvar... Por..._

Era mais rápida do que eles, entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta. Podia ouvir a própria respiração acuada.

-Você não pode fugir! –Gritavam as vozes.

Com os olhos embotados de lágrimas, pôde visualizar o retrato do dia do casamento dos pais. Sua mãe estava linda, sorridente e seu pai também, com aquele jeito maroto dele que o acompanhara até o túmulo. Não pode impedir de rir à menção das lembranças no meio das lágrimas.

Olhar para sua mãe fê-la lembrar do fim de seu pai, de seu irmão Peter, que morrera em batalha, no fim de sua mãe, de Diana que estava grávida... Tudo aquilo foi assomando um ódio em seu peito, uma raiva incontida daquela situação, um desejo assassino. Mary deu um sorriso mau e apertou a varinha com força, talvez estivesse na hora de deixar o seu lado covarde de lado. Talvez estivesse na hora de parar de ser imbecil e provar para si mesma por que era uma Griffindor. Escancarou a porta. Eles tinham razão, não podia fugir. Mas podia lutar.

Ao avistar a Comensal que a denunciara virando o corredor, estuporou-a. Apenas com o intuito de sair viva dali, começou a correr em direção à saída. Rabastan surgiu de um corredor atrás de si e começou a lançar maldições contra ela. Uma delas atingiu seu pé, imobilizando a perna inteira e tornando-a mais lenta. Virou-se para ele com o rosto assustadoramente insano. Uma gargalhada maníaca partiu sua garganta e o chão onde o Comensal estava derreteu, prendendo-o ali até a metade da cintura.

Não precisava se preocupar com o pé, ele se curara da maldição miraculosamente. Às vezes tinha alguma vantagem ser anormal.

Desceu as escadas voada. Aparentemente os outros procuravam-na no segundo andar da casa.

Ao pisar do lado de fora, aparatou para a casa de Diana. Ela estava convenientemente protegida pelo feitiço Fidelis, então, Mary não precisava se preocupar com a eventual e desagradável aparição de Comensais ali.

Bateu na porta com força, mas ninguém respondeu. O peito foi tomado pelo medo, será que a tinham pego também? Como salvá-la? Como?

-Por favor, alguém me ajuda... Por favor... –Murmurou, enquanto continuava a bater com força com o punho na porta.

Tentou a maçaneta. Para a sua surpresa, a porta estava destrancada. Ali, havia sinais de luta em todos os cantos. Será que o fiel os traíra? Como, se o fiel era Fred?

Subiu a escada que dava para os quartos, rezando para não encontrar corpos. Ao abrir a porta do quarto de Diana, encontrou os lençóis ainda bagunçados, a escova de cabelos sem nenhum fio. O robe de chambre de Diana não estava ali, indicando que ela fora surpreendida pela manhã. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Mary ao pensar no estado em que sua irmã deveria estar.

Desesperada, escancarou o armário de roupas da irmã, esperando encontrá-la no fundo, choramingando, como ocorria quando eram crianças e Diana se assustava por qualquer motivo. Apenas encontrou suas roupas e o seu perfume de flor de laranjeira impregnando todo o local. Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto.

Esquecendo-se de que ali não era mais seguro, permitiu que a dor tomasse conta de si por alguns instantes. Diana estava grávida. Diana era o último membro de sua família. Diana era a sua irmãzinha. Diana era sua melhor amiga. Diana era sua confidente. Diana sempre a apoiava. O que fazer sem ela? Como viver sem ela?

Apoiou-se na porta do armário e prensou a testa contra o frio vidro do espelho de corpo inteiro no qual ela imaginava que sua irmã, vaidosa como ela era, se mirava todos os dias.

Assustou-se ao perceber que a imagem não fizera o mesmo, ao contrário, a mirava com certa indignação. Afastou-se, mas quem se afastou foi a imagem. A mulher que se mirava ali cruzou os braços no peito e lamentou em um muxoxo.

-Você é a encarnação mais fraca que eu já vi em toda a minha existência. –Sentenciou.

Ainda surpresa como fora parar no espelho, Mary foi tentar falar. E percebeu que não era mais a imagem e sim a mulher.

-Como assim? –Perguntou, antes de sua consciência voltar ao espelho de um jeito estranho.

-Não faz nada, só fica se lamentando, reclamando, chorando. Todos morrem à sua volta e você só fica "ah meu deus, o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou só o ser mais poderoso de toda a humanidade e não posso derrotar o meu avô. Ah meu deus, como eu sou infeliz." Francamente! Eu achava que Ann era a pior de todas, mas você consegue ser pior ainda!

Mary fechou os olhos com força e sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para a imagem no espelho.

-Quem... quem é você? O que está acontecendo...? –Perguntou.

Dessa vez, a voz veio de dentro da sua cabeça.

-Eu sou você...

_Você sabe como encontrá-la, Mary... Você tem o poder para isso. Você sabe como fazê-lo. Você sabe que pode derrotá-lo, que pode salvá-los..._

-Como? –Perguntou para o vazio. A imagem já era apenas uma imagem e copiava seus movimentos.

_Olhe para o seu coração..._

Nisso a voz sumiu, deixando Mary sozinha novamente. Fechou os olhos, esperando encontrar alguma resposta milagrosa, sentir algum poder... Poder. Abriu os olhos de supetão, compreendendo o que tinha de fazer. Deu um sorriso e levou a mão ao seio, mais precisamente, ao coração de diamante que ficava sempre ali.

Encaminhou-se até a lareira do quarto e a acendeu com a varinha. Mirando as chamas, perguntou-se se teria coragem e capacidade para ousar tanto.

Diana tivera coragem para fazê-lo quando os papéis estavam invertidos. Mary tirou a luva da mão esquerda e, com a varinha na mão direita, murmurou um feitiço que transformou-a em uma faca. Fez um talho na mão e deixou o sangue escorrer sobre o fogo.

As chamas se avivaram como que alimentadas por aquele sangue mágico.

-Espíritos do fogo, eu os convoco. Me valho do elo que une todas as criaturas viventes e peço para encontrar a bruxa que atende pelo nome de Diana Weasley.

Mary sentiu o chão tremer e as labaredas criaram faces. Cruéis, elas sorriam e a voz que saiu de lá, parecia saída do fundo da terra e parecia que falava diretamente na cabeça de Mary, em seu coração.

_-E o que nos oferta, mortal?_

-Já ofertei meu sangue! –Gritou Mary, confusa.

A voz gargalhou e uma luz vermelha preencheu todo o cômodo, forçando-a a fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu, uma figura feminina com o seu rosto e formada pelas chamas, sorria para si, parada em frente a ela. Os pés, Mary pôde reparar, não tocavam o chão, mas o marcavam de cinzas. Os olhos eram brasas e sua respiração, uma fumaça negra de madeira queimada.

_-O sangue é a oferta apenas para nos invocar, criança... Tua irmã nos ofereceu algo muito, muito interessante. Espero que a tua oferta seja de igual valor..._

-O que... O que Diana ofereceu...? –Ela indagou, confusa.

A criatura sorriu malévola e bafejou no rosto de Mary, fazendo-a tossir.

_-Isso você descobrirá em breve..._ –Murmurou, perigosa.

-O que você quer de mim...? –Sussurrou, amedrontada.

_-Teu poder vem junto com uma maldição, um filho eu já tenho, tua alma é partida em mil e não nos pertence... Me diga, o que tendes a nos oferecer?_

Involuntariamente, Mary levou a mão ao colar. O ser acompanhou o gesto e seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

_-Acho que temos um trato, mortal._ –Sentenciou e o colar sumiu, indo reaparecer no que seriam as mãos daquele ser.

_-A relíquia ancestral de Rowena Ravenclaw... Seu verdadeiro legado... Seu coração está atado aqui mas... O que é isso...? _–Murmurava, falando sozinha enquanto observava a pedra preciosa._ –Sangue? A relíquia ancestral da humana que esteve mais perto de nós está maculada com __sangue humano__? Com o imundo sangue da sua ralé? E ainda abriga a alma de um _Ser Impuro_ que deseja se tornar igual a nós? Como _ousa _ofertar-nos tal coisa, menina?!_ –Seu rosto foi se transformando e distorcendo conforme a raiva aumentava.

-Eu...eu não sabia... É sangue de minha avó... Ela foi Rowena em uma de suas encarnações... Assim como eu... –Murmurava Mary, tentando se explicar e temendo que o espírito pusesse fogo na casa com ela dentro, inclusive.

_-O sangue é até perdoável, mas _essa alma_ nojenta? Como ela veio parar aqui?! _–Indignou-se a criatura.

Um ser feito de fogo, uma figura andrógina, pulou da lareira para o lado dela. Era incomparavelmente menor e não tinha toda sua majestade, mas ainda era igualmente mau.

_-Se me permite, Senhora, creio que _Ele_ a colocou aí sem a humana saber. _Esse ser_ maculou as relíquias de Slytherin e Huflepuff também. Considerando que a "última Rowena" foi a companheira Dele não é de todo improvável que _Ele_ tenha feito tal coisa._

A mulher feita de fogo olhou para o ser menor e deu um sorriso que poderia ser considerado quase gentil não fosse a aura de maldade que emanava dela. O ser fez uma reverência profunda e pulou novamente em um mortal para a lareira.

A figura majestosa colocou a outra "mão" sobre o colar e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando abriu-os e retirou-a, uma esfera ligeiramente esverdeada flutuava ao lado de uma outra esfera, azulada. Com um aceno, o ser explodiu a esfera esverdeada e tentou capturar a azulada. Esta última, escapando de seu controle, sumiu no ar.

Mary piscou algumas vezes sem entender e olhou para o ser que sorria quase humanamente. Ela fechou a mão onde repousava o colar e este foi aparecer novamente em seu colo.

-Mas o que...? –Começou Mary.

_-Interessante, muito interessante... Acho que teremos uma reviravolta nos fatos, não?_ –Indagou-se a criatura, mais para si do que para os outros presentes. _–Fique com o colar. _–Decretou, já se desfazendo.

-O quê?! Mas e o nosso trato?! –Gritou Mary para ela, sem entender nada.

Enquanto o rosto se desfazia, ela pronunciou uma última frase:

_-Você já sabe como encontrá-la..._

E sumiu, deixando uma solitária Mary com mais frio do que ela jamais lembrara de ter sentido em toda sua vida. Estranhamente, a criatura tinha razão. Mary tinha a impressão de ter o poder para encontrar a irmã. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou.

As imagens vieram primeiramente difusas, mas depois foram clareando.

Diana estava amarrada a uma cadeira. Fred e George estavam desaparecidos. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de qual seria o seu fim.

Voldemort estava perto, observando-a com curiosidade, como se ela fosse um objeto em exposição.

-'Tá olhando o que, nunca viu não? –Rosnou ela, arisca.

Ele riu e se aproximou dela, sua vontade era se encolher, mas seu orgulho não permitia. Diana encheu o peito e se inflou numa vã tentativa de parecer intimidadora.

-Você, definitivamente, tem potencial garota. Posso ler isso em seus olhos... –Ele sussurrou, próximo dela.

Se ela soubesse desde sempre como seus olhos eram odiosamente parecidos, teria desejado nunca tê-lo encontrado. Nunca em sua vida odiou tanto a semelhança como agora. Enquanto Mary herdara os delicados traços de Ann e Peter os fortes traços vigorosos do pai deles, Diana era uma Riddle sem tirar nem pôr exceto pela cor do cabelo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força. A cor do cabelo... Se alguém soubesse além de Ginny, que descobrira por acidente, que o seu cabelo escurecera com a idade, ela não suportaria.

Diana tinha os cabelos originalmente loiros quando criança, mas foi crescendo e eles foram escurecendo a ponto de ficarem de um tom castanho facilmente confundível com o negro. Diana usava magia em seus pêlos para aloirá-los. Nem Fred e George sabiam da verdade.

-Diana. –Resmungou. Voldemort ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado. –Não sou uma garotinha e meu nome é Diana.

-Diana... –Ele murmurou, deixando o nome escorrer pela língua. –O nome da deusa guerreira caçadora, protetora da vida selvagem, impossível de ser domesticada... É... sua mãe sabia escolher nomes... E então, _Diana_, está disposta a inteirar as fileiras dos Comensais da Morte? Tenho certeza de que os outros perdoarão o seu ato falho de retardamento a se juntar ao lado vencedor e, quanto a esse filho de traidores do sangue que carrega em seu ventre, tenho certeza de que ele pode ser educado para se tornar um bom guerreiro... Ele, eu e você, juntos pela dominação mundial. Pela subjugação de todos aqueles que nos humilharam e desprezaram em toda nossa vida. Peter, a pedra sem sentimentos quando se tratava de qualquer outra pessoa que não Mary; ela, a sonsa que manipulava todos a seu favor, sempre obscurecendo o seu imenso brilho; todos que pisaram em você a vida inteira vão se arrepender, Diana. Todos eles. Vão se arrepender e idolatrar a sua beleza como ela deve ser idolatrada. –Voldemort prosseguiu, tentador.

Diana fez uma cara de quem considerava a sua proposta e então sorriu, tão malévola quanto ele.

-Quer saber? Eu aceito a sua proposta. Aceito me tornar sua serva, sua mais competente serva. Tenho informações muito valiosas comigo. Eu e meu filho seremos seus aliados mais dedicados, Milord. Mas agora, poderia tirar essas cordas daqui e me arranjar uma varinha para que possamos provar nossa competência?

Voldemort sorriu e se afastou. Fez um aceno com a própria varinha e a dela apareceu em sua mão.

-Diana Black, porque Weasley é um nome sujo, não é, Milord? –Perguntou, se curvando.

Voldemort assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se vitorioso.

-Pisar e destruir todos aqueles imbecis pretensiosos que tentaram me usar, humilhar e manipular... É um ideal muito bom, não concorda _Vovô_? –Indagou, sorrindo malévola.

Compreendendo em um lampejo, Voldemort se virou para ela e encontrou a varinha apontada diretamente para seu peito.

-Você não pode me matar... –Ele murmurou, ainda sentindo-se dominante na situação.

Diana deu uma gargalhada fria e maníaca.

-Mas eu não preciso, _Vovô_. Só preciso te torturar até que a minha irmã e o Pottinho cheguem. Sabe, você é muito, muito arrogante em considerar que todos caem na sua lábia. Ainda mais um descendente seu. _Ainda mais_ um alguém igual a você. Que usou dessa lábia a vida inteira para conseguir tudo o que queria. Um alguém que usa uma máscara todos os dias da sua vida. Um alguém como _eu_, que vive uma vida falsa e amarga. Você é um idiota, Voldemort, em considerar que eu ia me juntar a você. Não foi nem esperto o bastante para me oferecer um cargo de poder, tipo ser o seu "braço direito". Nós dois sabemos que você só me queria como sua serviçal para ferir a minha irmã. E você _devia saber_ que eu não sou uma idiota tão idiota quanto os idiotas que você está acostumado a lidar. –Elucidou Diana, amarga.

Um grande tremor abalou a casa inteira e ruídos de luta fizeram-se ouvir no andar inferior. Por um único segundo Diana se distraiu e foi o bastante para Voldemort estuporá-la.

-E você, garotinha, foi estúpida o bastante para não me desarmar quando teve a oportunidade. –Comentou com desprezo, depositando o corpo em uma cadeira.

Não sabia se matava-a ou não. Se a matasse, Mary ficaria tão enlouquecida pela dor que a esperança de conseguir o seu poder novamente se tornaria uma utopia. Decidiu-se por não matá-la. Lançou alguns feitiços na porta que impediriam qualquer um que não tivesse seu sangue de entrar. Ouviu um ruído vindo da direção de Diana e se surpreendeu ao ver que ela se contorcia de dor. Fraca e sem magia, os cabelos retornavam à cor original fazendo-a ficar muito parecida com...

Um estampido forte arremessou a porta longe e Mary Black, acompanhada por Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, adentrou a sala.

Tão logo a moça de curtos cabelos pôs os olhos na irmã, uma fúria sem igual tomou conta de si.

-Ah não! Você não vai matar mais ninguém! Nunca mais! –Gritou, lançando uma saraivada de feitiços na direção do Lord das Trevas.

Ele estava sozinho agora, seus Comensais mais competentes estavam presos ou mortos. Bellatrix havia se suicidado ante a perspectiva de retornar à Azkaban.

A luta deu-se início e diversos membros da Ordem, incluindo Mary e Harry, lutavam contra Voldemort com bravura. A moça se perguntava o porquê de, curiosamente, o poder não se manifestar nela como nas outras encarnações de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Ao olhar para Diana, ela compreendeu o que já devia ter sido compreendido havia muito tempo. Aparentemente, Voldemort compreendera também. Isso explicaria o porquê de Diana ainda estar viva. Um segundo de distração foi o bastante para um feitiço atingir Mary no peito. Sem emitir nenhum som, olhou para baixo e viu um buraco imenso na camisa, mas nenhum ferimento e não sentia dor...

Diana começou a gritar. Urrava horrivelmente levando a mão ao tórax como se uma força horrível a tivesse atingido. Mary virou a cabeça rápido o bastante para o pescoço estalar assim como todos os outros naquela sala.

Ela sangrava loucamente, em seu peito havia um enorme buraco, que devia estar em Mary.

A irmã mais velha correu em sua direção e abraçou-a, beijando sua testa. Seus corpos começaram a emanar uma luz muito forte conforme o ferimento fechava-se sob as mãos que Diana e Mary colocaram ali.

Voldemort compreendeu que aquela era a sua última chance de destruí-las. Estendeu sua varinha e gritou.

_-AVADA KEDRAVRA!_

Os outros presentes na sala tiveram de cobrir com as mãos os olhos para não serem cegados pela luz ainda mais intensa que se fez quando o feitiço de Voldemort foi absorvido pelas irmãs.

Os olhos castanhos e os olhos azuis miraram o homem uma última vez com um sentimento que não era ódio, senão pena, antes dos três corpos caírem no chão desmaiados.

Estavam em um lugar meio enevoado, lembrava quase a imagem que Diana fazia de Avalon.

Mary estava com ela, estavam mais juntas do que nunca, porque eram uma só. Como sempre deveriam ter sido.

Sorriu.

Duas mulheres como elas vieram até si com sorrisos nos rostos. Deram-se as mãos, a energia fluía por elas como por um só corpo.

No centro da roda formada por elas surgiu um menininho de cabelos negros e olhos grandes e assustados.

Elas começaram a entoar uma antiga canção enquanto giravam a roda. E giravam, e giravam. Mais rápido, mais rápido. Confundiram-se e viraram uma só.

Pararam.

Três vozes dissonantes ecoavam na cabeça.

_Devemos matá-lo?_

_Nós o amamos._

_Não podemos amá-lo._

O que fazer?

Separaram-se novamente e uma das três aproximou-se da criança e tocou seu rosto. Ela sorriu.

-Eu sempre te amei... –Sussurrou.

O garotinho começou a chorar.

-Ninguém nunca me ensinou o que é amor...

Ela sorriu e limpou suas lágrimas com carinho.

-Eu ensino. Vem comigo, eu te escolhi.

E sumiram na bruma.

A mulher se dividiu em três.

-_Para que o Passado possa passar..._

_-...o Presente se transformar em Futuro..._

_-..e o Futuro ser um lugar de sonhos outra vez..._

_-...o Eixo deve morrer._

11


	12. Epílogo

Mary acordou em sua cama

Mary acordou em sua cama. Ainda achava que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Era estranhamente bom ser normal. Bom, quase, ainda tinha a ofidioglossia hereditária.

Assim como Carlo, Hellen, Juliet, Edward e Alice.

O menininho de cinco anos sentou-se em sua cama.

-Mãe? Mãe, você já acordou? –Perguntou, enquanto sacudia-lhe o ombro.

Mary sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele, nunca pensara que poderia ser tão feliz.

-Já, meu anjo.

Carlo torceu o nariz.

-Mamãe, a titia Diana, os titios e aquele monte de filhos dele tão aí. Papai tá enlouquecido tentando fazer comida para eles. Mas você sabe que ele não sabe cozinhar, né? Já serviu um suflê murcho para a titia, que ficou se queixando de "por que não vamos a um restaurante, queridos?" Mãe, salva o meu aniversário...

Mary se levantou de um salto, tinha esquecido completamente. Começou a se arrumar às pressas, se não, Remus poderia colocar fogo na cozinha.

-Você esqueceu, não esqueceu, mamãe? –Resmungou o menininho de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

-Que bobagem, Carlo. É claro que eu nunca esqueceria uma data tão importante como...

Mary se interrompeu ante o olhar incriminador de Carlo.

-Mamãe, é muito feio mentir. A senhora mesmo que diz.

-Tudo bem querido, eu esqueci. Mas não foi de propósito, agora, eu preciso ir lá na cozinha...

-Mãe... Você esqueceu de tirar as calças do pijama.

Carlo sentia vergonha das trapalhadas de seus pais. Ele tinha cinco anos e sabia muito bem se vestir sozinho. Externalizou este pensamento.

-É porque você é muito inteligente, querido. Mamãe e papai são avoados. –Foi a única resposta que recebeu.

Adultos, quem ia entendê-los?

1


End file.
